El último Espectro
by Silerius
Summary: Soy Raziel uno de los soldados de Discord, a los 7 años de haberle servido me traicionó matando a mi familia y arrojándome al tormento eterno, luego de eones ahora estoy devuelta y tomaré venganza... Pero unas 6 ponis quieren que no lo haga me detendrán?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!, verán, soy nuevo por esta zona de la pagina, sinceramente no me animaba a colocar una de mis ideas aquí, pero después me dije ¡Que importa!, no me da miedo admitir que me gusta esta serie, bueno, he aqui mi primer fic de MLP...**

**SO F*CKING IMPORTANT!: esto ocurre 6 capitulos antes de The Return of the Harmony...**

* * *

**El ultimo Espectro...  
**

Prologo:

Discord estaba deidificado, pero pocos conocen su verdadera historia... Una vez fue mortal, como todos nosotros lo fuimos... Yo, Raziel, le serví fiel durante 7 años, desde que el me rapto cuando apenas tenia 10, cuando me llevo a sus cuarteles, me hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar...

FlashBack:

-Pequeño Niño -Dijo Discordia en un tono muy serio mientras su voz resonaba por todo su cuartel-

-¿S-si Señor? -Tartamudeé-

-¿Quieres a tu familia mucho verdad? -No respondí por el miedo- ¡Contesta!

-S-si señor, los quiero. -Le dije con absoluto terror-

-Pues te propongo algo pequeño, Sirveme fielmente y no les haré daño, ¿aceptas? -Me ofreció su garra de halcón para que la estrechara, tenia que pensar rápidamente, el cumpleaños numero 3 de mi pequeña hermana estaba próximo, no tuve mas opción-

Fin de Flashback.

Pero... ¿Porque el me quería a mi específicamente?, no pude figurarlo bien hasta que estreche su garra de halcón, sentí un dolor insoportable que me estrujaba el corazón, me retorcía de dolor en el piso mientras Discord reía como un maniaco, cuando el dolor paró, me sentía.. diferente...

Como dije antes, le serví por 7 años, con un grupo especial llamado: ''Los Espectros'', yo era su líder, hacia todo lo que el me mandase sin quejarme mientras el mantenía a mi familia sin daño alguno.

Me había convertido en un asesino sin ninguna piedad alguna, el poder de Discord residía en cada uno de sus soldados, los espectros eran los que recibían mas claro está, yo al ser el líder recibí mas de lo que cualquier espectro pudiera resistir.

A los pocos días de haber cumplido los 17 años, uno de mis subordinados me informó que Discord había ordenado un ataque a la villa Nosgoth, mi villa...

Volé lo mas rápido que pude hacia mi hogar, Discord nos habia provisionado de alas de vampiro a todos para un rápido movimiento entre lineas enemigas, al llegar... Pude observar que mi adorada Villa era un cráter humeante gigante.

FlashBack:

-¡Mamá, Lucía, contéstenme por favor! -Busque lo mas que pude en ese infierno que antes era mi villa, al recorrerla por unos minutos pude ver con horror lo que había... El cadáver de mi madre y mi hermana, totalmente quemados, observe por un momento que el cadáver de mi madre sujetaba algo, lo tomé y vi que era una capa marrón con el dibujo del cráneo de un toro en el medio-

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR DISCORD! ¿ME OYES? ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!.

Me puse la capa que aunque estaba toda chamuscada no presentaba tanto daño como mi ahora difunta familia, de un rápido movimiento posicione la capa como una bufanda que me cubría la mitad inferior del rostro, volé lo mas rápido que pude devuelta a los cuarteles, quería vengarme de Discord lo mas rápido posible,pero principalmente quería que me dijera... ¿Por qué?

Fin de Flashback.

Llegué a los cuarteles con una furia incesante, mis subordinados,los espectros, querían tranquilizarme para reconsiderarlo, mi furia era tan enorme que no me contuve... Y los mate... Maté a mis 103 subordinados, a los que solía llamar hermanos, los mate a todos sin ninguna pizca de piedad.

Llegué al trono de Discord y le pregunte furiosamente: ''¿POR QUE LO HAS HECHO?'', el solo me dijo que mi familia me distraía de convertirme en el demonio perfecto, obviamente me enfrente a el... Grave error... yo estaba mal herido mientras el me sostenía del cuello, por tal desobediencia, recibí un nuevo tipo de recompensa... La agonía.

Discord me llevo al risco de los alaridos, abajo del risco se encontraba el lago de los condenados, al aceptar el poder de discordia, nosotros habíamos rechazado mucho, nuestras Cutie Mark desaparecieron ya que ellas significaban que teníamos conexión con las princesas, y el agua era como ácido para nosotros ahora.

Discord me arranco las alas que el me había dado y me arrojo al lago sin pensarlo...

Caí en el lago para sentir como ardían sus aguas en mi cuerpo, undiéndome en las profundidades del abismo.. Un dolor indescriptible, Una agonía incesante, el tiempo se había detenido a mi parecer... Solo quedaba la tortura y un odio enfermizo hacia la hipocresía que me condenaba a este infierno, Mi odio crecía día a día y con el, mi poder.

Transcurrieron eones y mi tormento paro... Rescatando me del precipicio de la locura. El lago se había secado, solo quedaba mi esqueleto humeante, mi alma seguía en lo que quedaba de mi cuerpo y con ella el poder de Discord, use todo lo que me quedaba de energía para regenerar mi cuerpo, Había funcionado, mi melena y cola azul oscuro, mis ojos verdes y mi cuerpo color rojo carmesí habían sido restaurados, al recobrar mi visíon recibí muchas imágenes en mi cabeza, como Discord se enfrentaba a las princesas y era sellado de una vez y para siempre, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Jejeje, ahora eres mío Discord -Sabía que si Discord estaba sellado, sería mas fácil vencerlo-

Mire atrás mio y vi la capa que mi madre había hecho, me la puse y de un simple movimiento la acomode como una bufanda cubriéndome la parte inferior de la cara, desplegué mis alas que al parecer se regeneraron también y emprendí vuelo.

Legué a la cima del risco y pude divisar un pequeño pueblo en el desierto, búfalos corrían entre arboles de manzanas, los ponis les daban pies de manzana al parecer.

-Hmp, necesito ir a Canterlot para ponerle fin a ese idiota -Me dije a mi mismo- Pero necesito recobrar mis energías, no me queda mucho antes de caer desmayado.

Vi con mi visión mejorada un pequeño pueblo muy cerca de Canterlot, esa era mi oportunidad, debía descansar en ese pueblo y luego ir tras Discord, sentí una energía cálida y protectora... Me repugnaba... Observe a 6 ponis subiendo a una clase de oruga metálica, ¿que será eso?, las 6 ponis tenían esa energía que me causaba ganas de vomitar, al ver que la oruga se movía, supuse que iba en dirección a la pequeña villa, no dude y volé hacia la oruga metálica y de paso eliminar a las 6 ponis con esa repugnante energía protectora.

-Llegué -Me dije- Ahora a buscar a esas 6 y ponerle fin a sus patéticas vidas

Camine en la oruga metálica, abriendo cada puerta enfrente de mi, los otros me miraban algo impactados, le reste importancia y seguí, llegue a una especie de comedor las vi, solo estaban ellas, no había nadie mas, era perfecto, no había testigos que avisaran a celestia que un espectro andaba devuelta, a solo unos pasos de dar con ellas... Sentí como las energía abandonaban mi cuerpo y me desmaye, aun podía escuchar las voces de preocupación de las 6

-''¿_Acaso no saben lo que soy?'' -Me dije Mentalmente- ''No me importa, esto solo es un percance discord juro que te encontrare... ¡Y DEVORARE TU ALMA! _

_Contnuara..._


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! para los que conocen la saga Soul Reaver debo decirles que este Raziel también tendrá la telequinesis y por supuesto la segadora de almas.**

* * *

**El ultimo Espectro...  
**

Capitulo 1:

Satisfaciendo necesidades básicas...

Desperté de mi repentino desmayo con mis energías un 5% recuperadas, al parecer me encontraba acostado en una cama algo dura pero todo era mejor que dormir en ese lago infernal, vi a mi alrededor y pude deducir que me encontraba en un Árbol, mire alrededor y vi un librero, un telescopio y muchos otros artefactos científicos.

Los libros eran tan gruesos como mi cabeza, me pregunto que rata de biblioteca vivirá en este... Un momento, ¿Y mi capa?, Busque por todos lados y no la encontraba, baje las escaleras y al llegar al primer piso pude contemplar algo que me dejo la piel de gallina.

-Oh hola, ya despertaste -Me dijo una unicornio purpura-

-... -No podía hablar estaba atónito por lo que veía-

-Vaya, no hablas mucho ¿cierto amigo? -Me dijo una pegaso celeste con una melena de arcoiris al igual que su cola-

-...

-Oh, oh es un concurso de no parpadear ¿cierto? -Una poni rosa empezó a mirarme seriamente-

-¿Estará enfermo princesas? -Pregunto una pegaso amarillo de melena rosa-

-No lo está Fluttershy, el rebosa de perfecta salud -Aclaró la princesa celestia- ¿Cierto pequeño?

-_''¡Maldita sea!, esto no puede ser, no tan cerca de Canterlot, ¡no tan cerca de mi venganza!'' -Me dije mentalmente, obviamente estaba entre la espada y la pared, tenía que cuidar mis movimientos-_

-¡NO TEMAS Y VEN A NOSOTRAS DEVOTO SÚBDITO!_ -_ Grito Luna, ¡esa maldita voz!, era como estar en medio de un huracán cuando ella hablaba, recuerdo los días en que sus ronquidos se escuchaban por toda Equestria en el día, Esa fue la primera vez que La princesa, Discord y yo nos unimos para acabar con ese ruido con un método muy avanzado... Le pusimos un corcho gigante en la boca mientras dormía-

-E-esta bien -Dije yo acercándome para no levantar sospechas-

-¡DINOS TU NOMBRE EQUINO!

-Luna baja la voz -Dijo Celestia-

-Lo siento -Se disculpó-

-Soy Raziel princesas -Hice una pequeña reverencia para que pensaran que era uno de los suyos, me sentía asqueado por lo que acababa de hacer-

-Es un gusto Raziel, yo soy la princesa Celestia y la gritona aquí a mi lado es mi hermana la princesa Luna.

Vi como Luna le lanzaba una mirada de fastidio a su hermana, esto me recordaba cuando yo y Lucía peleábamos aveces.

-¿Y de donde eres mi pequeño poni? -Esta vez Luna hablaba con una voz mas normalizada-

-Soy de... -No tenía idea de que decir, me dispuse a usar lo poco que tenía de energía para leer la mente de una poni de allí, escogí a una con un sombrero de vaquero- de Manehattan cerca de la cuadra WetHey.

Usar esa pequeña cantidad de energía casi me mata, debo recordar no usarla a menudo hasta que me recupere al 100%.

-Pues se bienvenido a Ponyville, las portadoras de los 6 elementos te trajeron aquí luego de ver que te desmayaste.

-_''¿Elementos? que abra querido decir con eso''._

_Las 8 estaban tomando el té al parecer en una pequeña mesa._

_-_No te quedes ahí mirando compañero -Dijo la poni del sombrero de vaquero- ven y toma algunas manzanas debes estar hambriento.

Me acerque y tome una manzana, cuando la mordí mi cuerpo no resistió la tentación de comerme todas la que estaban allí.

-Lo lamento señoritas, pero el viaje me ha dejado famélico, les repondré el dinero invertido en esas frutas.

-No te preocupes va por la casa, además me gusta como hablas con ese raro acento -¿La del sombrero dijo algo sobre mi acento?, ¿acaso ya nadie habla así por estos lares?, las ponis se presentaron, yo tuve que saludarlas amablemente-

-Estaré eternamente agradecido por su gran hospitalidad -Ya había recuperado gran parte de mis energías, pero no era suficiente para poder salir de este lugar- ¿Podrían decirme la ubicación de mi capa por favor?

-¿Hablas de esa cosa vieja? -Dijo Rainbow Dash- Esta secando allá afuera

Mire por la ventana y divisé mi capa, estaba totalmente seca, me dispuse a salir de la casa-árbol y tomar mi capa, las manzanas habían satisfecho mi hambre, pero algo me faltaba.

-Un momento, ¿a donde vas? -Me preguntó Twilight-

-Debo recorrer la ciudad, muchas gracias por su amabilidad Lady Twilight -Decidí irme lo mas rápido posible a satisfacer una necesidad mas obscura-

Corrí por la pequeña villa en busca del lugar mas alejado de la civilización, debía encontrar algo para satisfacer esta necesidad, llegue a un pequeño parque pero al estar distraído colisioné contra un pueblerino, este cayo al suelo, mientras yo aun seguía de pie observándolo.

-Mil disculpas camarada, temo que al estar en mi letargo colisioné contigo, espero no haya resentimientos.

-Oh no, esta me la pagas, ven y pelea.

-¿Pelear?, ¿se refiere a un duelo H.L.M? -Pregunte confuso-

-Si como digas idiota, ¡en guardia!

El pueblerino trato de asestarme una doble patada posicionándose en sus patas delanteras, yo solo quería acabar con esto rápido así que tome su pata derecha con mi casco derecho y lo azoté contra el suelo formando un pequeño cráter en el suelo, me miraba impactado por mi fuerza, me posicione encima de el y de mi casco derecho se hizo presente una larga espada de energía, su nombre por supuesto era: ''Soul Reaver'' (Segadora de almas) aunque mas me gustaba decirle la segadora.

-E-espera, ¿qué haces? -Me preguntó-

-Le pongo fin a esto, despues de todo es un duelo H.L.M.

-¿Un qué?

-Un duelo hasta la muerte porsupuesto -Posicione la hoja de la segadora en el cuello del pueblerino-

-¡No espere por favor!, haré lo que sea pero no me lastime -Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, aunque me hubiera gustado degollarle el cuello a este ignorante tenía que ser muy discreto con mis acciones-

-¿Le temes al gran abismo? -le pregunté y este asintió- ¿quieres posponer el día del juicio?

-Si.

-Conviértete en mi sirviente, una eternidad de esclavitud y tu vida será perdonada, ¿aceptas?

-S-si se... digo amo.

-Así me gusta -Ahora tenía un fiel esclavo a mi servicio, pero debía asegurarme de que me fuera fiel hasta la muerte, le hice un corte desde su mejilla izquierda hasta su ceja, el dolor de que te atravesara una espada caliente era placentero a comparación del de la segadora- Levántate fiel sirviente, tu dolor ya a amainado

-¿Que fue eso?

-Solo digamos que es un pacto, ahora, dime tu nombre.

-Yo... soy Gold Heart.

-Olvida ese nombre equino, desde ahora tu seras... Melcahia -El equino me miraba confundido pero se dispuso a aceptar su inevitable destino haciendo un reverencia hacia mi persona- Dime Melcahia, ¿donde puedo encontrar a las mas feroces bestias de este pueblo?

-Ehm, ese sería en el bosque Everfree, siga de frente hasta dar con un espeso bosque, allí debe haber algo.

-Puedes retirarte, tu lealtad sera recompensada Melcahia.

Trote hacia la dirección que Melcahia me había proporcionado, era un espeso bosque, la energía de las multiples bestias se sentían en ese bosque... Estaba en mi elemento. No paso ni 10 segundos y estaba rodeado de 1 manticora y 1 quimera, me habían seleccionado como su presa, pero no tendrían tanta suerte, al parecerla a

La Quimera fue la primera en atacarme, trato de asestarme un golpe con su cola serpiente, tome a la serpiente con mis cascos, esta me mordió en el cuello tratando de inyectarme su veneno, grave error... La sangre de un espectro es mas fuerte que el peor de los venenos, esa era una protección que teníamos para alejar a los depredadores en las zonas salvajes donde acampábamos.

La serpiente cayo muerta, esa cola le era inútil a la quimera así que decidí hacerle un favor, atraje a la quimera hacia mi jalando de su difunta cola, pise su lomo y se la arranqué, el grito desgarrador que dio era una dulce canción para mi. la manticora no se quedo atrás, ella voló empicada hacia mi tacleandome hasta unos árboles, me sujeto del cuello y empezaba a asfixiarme, me mordí el labio inferior provocando que este sangrara, y escupí la sangre directo hacia sus ojos, la había segado de porvida. Esta me soltó y yo salte hacia su lomo.

-Lindas alas, ¿quieres saber lo que mi maestro me hizo cuando decidí enfrentarlo?.

De un solo movimiento le arranque las alas, detrás de mi la quimera trataba de trincharme con sus cuernos, salté y este trinchó a la manticora, de puro reflejo la manticora atraveso el pecho de la quimera con su cola de escorpión, estas no eran bestias, eran un chiste. Ambas ya estaban condenadas, la manticora con los cuernos de la quimera atravesándole y la quimera con la cola de escorpión incrustada en su pecho, si la quimera sobrevivía a la herida el veneno la mataría en segundos.

-Par de idiotas.

Los separe a ambos, aunque mal heridos aún querían devorarme, la quimera fue primero, trato de embestirme pero a unos centímetros de mi la golpee con mi casco en la cabeza, esta cayó y le pise fuertemente su cabeza tomé uno de sus cuernos mas grandes y se lo arranqué para luego incrustarlo en su sien.

-Uno menos, te sugiero que lo consideres antes de pensar atacarme pequeño engendro.

La quimera con lo ultimo que le quedaba de energía abrió sus enormes fauces tratando de devorarme de un bocado, pero yo la sostuve de la parte inferior y superior de su boca.

-Debiste aprovechar esos últimos minutos de vida, no malgastarlos tan absurdamente.

empece a partir a la bestia a la mitad mientrs soltaba un grito desgarrador que se escuchaba por todo el bosque, l terminar arroje a la manticora junto al cadáver de la quimera.

Debía acabar con el tormento de estas bestias, así que moví mi capa-bufanda descubriendo mi rostro, abrí mi boca y unos 2 orbes de energía que salían de las bestias se dirigieron a ella, había satisfecho mi necesidad mas obscura, alimentarme de almas, sus cuerpos de desintegraron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Mucha maldad veo en tí, aunque tu decidiste ser así -Al voltear observe a una zebra, supongo que había disfrutado del espectáculo-

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿que la trae a un lugar como este a estas horas? -Pregunté-

-A mi no me puedes controlar, un espectro eres no me puedes engañar.

-Si sabes qué soy deja de usar ese dialecto, soy un espectro de alto rango y no me afectan tus brujerías verbales.

-Venganza es lo que buscas lo puedo apostar, pero para eso tu poder necesitas recobrar.

-Ya basta bruja, no me obligues a... espera, esa Cutie Mark... ¡eres descendiente de Moebius el oráculo!.

-A mi ancestro has conocido, una gran zebra con el corazón podrido.

-No tengo tiempo para estas cosas, dime la razón por la cual te has mostrado ante mi -La zebra mostró una amplia sonrisa, no entendía porque lo hizo-

-El Caos y la armonía siempre juntos deben estar, si uno destruyes el balance se va a quebrar.

-Te dije que dejes de usar ese dialecto, además lo que dices no puede ser cierto, la gente vive en total armonía ahora, no hay caos, si destruyera a Discord no pasaría nada -La Zebra aun no borraba su sonrisa, me daba ganas de comerme su alma también, pero se las consecuencias de matar a un oráculo, no me iba a arriesgar-

-Mas por ti no puedo hacer, haz lo que te plazca no te voy a detener -Ella empezo a retirarse pero la detuve-

-¡Espera! -Ella volteo a verme- Dame una predicción oráculo, ¿hay algo de lo que deba cuidarme?.

-Ciertamente lo hay, de la descendiente de Tartarus te debes cuidar.

-¿Tartarus el amo de las bestias? imposible, no creo que haya habido yegua que se atreviera a engendrar un descendiente con esa aberración de la naturaleza.

La espesa niebla empezó a cubrir el bosque y la zebra desapareció lo último que escuché de ella fue _''Es uno de los elementos''_, necesitaba aclarar mis dudas, podía ver el ocaso, el sol le iba a dar lugar a la luna, sentí una presencia cerca, una ya conocida.

-Lady Fluttershy por favor salga de los arbustos, no es propio de una damisela espiar a los demás -Dije yo volteando a ver a la pequeña-

-Lo-lo siento es que escuche un grito por aquí y pensé que alguien estaba herido -Respondió ella, necesitaba saber si presencio lo que hice, debía preguntarle-

-¿Vio lo que sucedió con la Quimera y la Manticora?

-¿Una quimera y un manticora? ¿por qué caso te hicieron algo? -Al parecer no vio nada-

-No se preocupe Lady Fluttershy, me encuentro en buen estado pero ahora necesito un lugar donde reposar y reponer mis fuerzas.

-Oh, en ese caso puedes ir a mi casa a descansar... Bueno, si quieres.

-Muchas gracias, su amabilidad será recordada por este humilde Equino -Ella soltó una pequeña risa-

-AppleJack tenía razón, tu acento es muy raro pero me gusta como dices las palabras con él.

Al arrivar a la pequeña casa de Lady Fluttershy, ella me ofreció dormir en su sofá, yo acepte, ella fue a su recamara a conciliar el sueño, yo no podía dormir, tenía que descubrir quien era el descendiente de Tartarus, la zebra dijo algo sobre los elementos... Mmh, la princesa llamó elementos a esas 6 ponis, acaso... Debo dejar de preocuparme por esas cosas y reposar.

Ya como a las 4 de la mañana escuche un ruido, cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Melcahia, antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, Melcahia me había clavado una estaca en el corazón...

_CONTINUARA..._


	3. Chapter 3

**El ultimo Espectro...**

**Capitulo dos..**

Reconociendo Posiciones

Melcahia me había clavado una estaca en el corazón, cerré mis ojos por un momento mientras sentía como Melcahia se retiraba, este tipo de desobediencia no será perdonada.

-Vuelve aquí Melcahia, tu amo te lo ordena -Me levante del sofá en el cual reposaba y me puse de pie, Melcahia volteó y me miro horrorizado, me quite la estaca del corazón y la arroje a un pequeño cesto de basura, su mirada horrorizada me lo decía todo-

-Co-como sobreviviste, eso debió haber matado a cualquier vampiro -¿Vampiro? la ignorancia de este Equino no tenía limites-

-No soy un vampiro, no me compares con esos inferiores Melcahia -El aún seguia impactado, el merecía el castigo usual que se le da a un sirviente cuando este se revelaba contra su amo, El ritual de los 3 meses- Por tal desobediencia mereces un castigo ejemplar.

Mis ojos brillaban de un color verde brillante intenso mientras un aire gélido cubría todo el primer piso de la casa de Fluttershy.

-¡Espere! yo... yo solo quería levantarlo para... ir al cumpleaños de alguien importante.

-¿Cumpleaños? -Estaba confundido, había escuchado muchas escusas patéticas de varios sirvientes que se rebelaban ante sus amos, pero esta de alguna forma era original, calme mi ira por un momento, quería ver sus nervios de punta mientras le seguía el juego- Entonces llévame allí Melcahia.

-¿Se la creyó? digo... si vamos de una vez, estoy seguro que usted les agradará amo, tiene un buen acento, una genial Cutie Mark y una gran fuerza como todos los ponis de tierra.

-Como sea, déjate de habladurías y lleva... espera.

-¿Algún problema?

-Repite lo que dijiste.

-¿Algún problema?

-Eso no, lo que dijiste acerca de mí.

-Oh, que tiene un buen acento, una genial Cutie Mark y una gran fuerza como todos los ponis de tierra.

¡Cómo dijo? mire en mi flanco y pude ver que tenía una Cutie Mark, ¡como rayos puedo tener una Cutie Mark si renuncié a ser parte de Celestia!, además de eso dijo que era un poni de tierra, eso no podía ser cierto si tenía mis alas, me fijé en mi lomo y vi que no las tenía, eso explicaría porque Celestia no desconfió de mi, tenía una Cutie Mark que era un cráneo de dragón rodeado de fuego verde y mis alas aunque no las veía sentía que podía desplegarlas en cualquier momento, ¿acaso me estaba camuflando para pasar desapercibido? decidí restarle importancia, tenía el poder de Discord y sentía que podía liberar mis alas en cualquier momento.

-¿Pasa algo amo? -Me preguntó, me limite a contestar _''llevame a ese tal cumpleaños Melcahia''-_

Nos dirigimos a una pequeña casa, Melcahia tocó la puerta tres veces y un semental color gris y con melena blanca abrió, Melcahia empezó hablarle.

-Oiga jefe, hay o no hay -Dijo Melcahia-

-¿Disculpa? -Dijo el semental gris-

-Dije: ''Hay o no hay''. -Enfatizó Melcahia, el semental se dispuso a ver a los alrededores en la oscuridad de la noche y luego se dirigió a Melcahia-

-Si hay... y en abundancia... hay de la buena y de la _PURITA -_No sabía de lo que hablaban pero Melcahia estaba contento, entamos a esa casa y estaba llena de humo, me alegraba tener mi capa-bufanda conmigo para no respirar eso, Melcahia fue a una mesa con otros sementales que le ofrecieron un pequeño rollo de papel con unas hojas adentro, este lo encendió con un cerillo y empezo a... ¿Fumarlo?-

-¡Wooooooo! Oiga amo venga a probar esta Poison Joke esta de locos -Me acerqué a el y el me ofreció ese raro rollo de papel con las hojas adentro, observe a mi alrededor y contemple a los demás sementales fumando esa cosa-

-¿Que cumpleaños estamos celebrando de todas formas? -Pregunté-

-¡Pues el de Pony Marley por supuesto! -Dijo un semental llevándose esa cosa de nuevo a la boca, eramos 7 en total, decidí darle una pequeña probada a esa cosa, cuando lo hice me sentía... ¿Feliz?-

**_Pasó una hora y media..._**

-¡BUFFALO SOLDIER! ¡IN THE HEART OF EQUESTRIA! ¡STOLEN FROM AFRICA! ¡BROUGHT TO EQUESTRIA! -Cantábamos la canción mientras seguíamos consumiendo la Poison Joke, estaba riendo algo que no había pasado hace eones, mientras cantábamos nos tropezabamos con libreros, mesas, hasta sillas, pero nada de eso nos importaba, estábamos, como ellos decían, ''Fumándonos las preocupaciones''-

Paso un buen rato y Melcahia y yo nos retiramos, estabamos regresando a la casa de Flutteshy antes de que amanezca, Melcahia estaba mareado y aun cantando desafinadamente, no sé si por ser demonio o por mi sangre venenosa no me afecto tanto como el. Mi sonrisa se borró, sabía lo que tenía que hacer...

Lleve a Melcahia al bosque donde anteriormente pelee con la manticora y la quimera, el estaba aun con los efectos de la Poison Joke pero estaba extrañado preguntándose por qué estábamos aquí.

-Oiga Amo, ¿por qué estamos en medio de Everfree? -Preguntó-

-Hazác shur maen keich...

-¿Amo?.

-Zéphon kiraj oma sael

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Arum shiyaj taem ¡Jirác!

De los árboles salieron cadenas que tomaron a Melcahia por sus extremidades, extendiéndolas y dejándolo con todo el pecho descubierto.

-¿Que es lo que pasa? -Apesar de los efectos de la Poison Joke Melcahia estaba horrorizado, me dispuse a explicarle su situación-

-A pesar que me hiciste pasar un buen rato Melcahia, trataste de rebelarte ante mí, y debes sufrir el ritual de los 3 meses.

-¿El ritual de los tres meses?

-Moví un poco mi capa-bufanda descubriendo mi rostro, abrí mi boca y un orbe color verde salió de ella, esta se convirtió en la quimera con la que había peleado anteriormente, esta se dirigió hacia Melcahia y empezo a abrirle el estomago con sus garras para devorar sus entrañas lentamente, los gritos de mi sirviente se escuchaban por todo el bosque, cuando la quimera termino Melcahia estaba muerto... pero...

-¡Ah! -Melcahia dio un bocanada de aire- ¿Pe-pero que pasa?

-El ritual de los 3 meses es un castigo para los sirvientes, una bestia devorara tus entrañas por tres meses las 24 horas, no te preocupes, no morirás, te regeneraras para que tu tormento dure y te recuerde tu lugar.

-Espere eso no... ¡Ahhhhhhhh! -La quimera volvió a devorar las entrañas de Melcahia-

-No te preocupes, al haberme hecho reír seré bueno contigo, una semana será suficiente.

Mientras me retiraba con dirección a la casa de Fluttershy, podía escuchar los gritos de Melcahia a la lejanía, para evitar que alguien escuche sus gritos hice un conjuro de silencio, así nadie podría escucharlo, pero además de eso conjure un hechizo que había aprendido unos días antes de la traición de Discord, si alguien encontraba a Melcahia, ese alguien... Sangraría hasta la muerte.

* * *

Gracias a los que siguen esta historia :D y a los que no sinceramente pueden irse a la... nah mentira XD, ahora voy a empezar con la verdadera historia de MLP, Proximo capitulo: **A Bird in The Hoof.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El ultimo Espectro...**

**Capitulo tres..**

A Bird in te Hoof parte 1:

Camine hacia la casa de Fluttershy, deben ser las 7 de la mañana puesto que el sol esta brillando con esa intensidad, al llegar me tope con Fluttershy quien estaba alimentando a muchos animales, no sabía que tenía tantas mascotas, volteo a verme y se dirigió a mi algo... ¿molesta?.

-Buenos días Lady Fluttershy, parece que ha madru...

-¿Donde estabas?, ¡Sabes hasta que hora he estado buscándote!.

-Lo lamento Lady Fluttershy, pero tuve que manejar ciertos asuntos en las lejanías de es...

-Oh no, no porque tengas un buen acento dejare que inventes excusas para salirte con la tuya -Dijo ella muy enojada, Por favor, alguien que me diga que de malo tiene mi acento- ¿Además que tanto podrías hacer a las 5 de la mañana?

-Lamento no poder informarle eso, pero quisiera descansar un poco si me lo permi...

¿Que es esto? ¿Por qué me mira tan fijamente?, si cree que puede intimidarme con... esa mirada, diablos, siento que esta mirando dentro de mi ser... no.. no puedo, siento... ¿Miedo?. Es una simple poni no debería sentirme así... Maldición, ¡YA BASTA! ¡PARA DE UNA VEZ! prefiero mil veces volver a ese lago que esto... no puedo mas... perdí.

-¡ESTA BIEN LO SIENTO SOLO PASEABA CON UN AMIGO NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER! -Grité-

-Bueno, de seguro estas cansado, deberías entrar y descansar un poco - Dijo sonriente, haré cualquier cosa para que no me aplique esa mirada, es petrificante-

Me dirigí al sofá y me acosté... a las pocas horas me levante y vi a Lady Fluttershy con un pequeño conejo, el conejo tenía un reloj de bolsillo, este corría en un mismo sitio y apuntaba el reloj.

-Oh, vas tarde -Dijo Fluttershy, el conejo asintió y apunto hacia una torre con un gran reloj en ella, al marcar las 3 p.m las campanas sonaron- ¡Voy tarde para una cita importante!

_-''¿Cita? no sabía que un semental había cautivado el corazón de Lady Fluttershy'' -_Pensé-

-¡El almuerzo con la princesa Celestia en Sugar Cube Corner!.

-_''Retiro lo dicho''._

-Todas prometimos estar allí, pero yo no estoy allí, ¿me veo bien? -Se miraba en un espejo- ¿Debo llevar algo? -Buscaba ropa en el closet- Talvez no deba ir -Se acostaba en el suelo en posición fetal mirando a este-

Unas fuertes trompetas sonaron, eso significaba que la princesa ya debería estar aquí.

-¡Ya empezó, me lo voy a perder!

Lady Fluttershy salió galopando lo mas rápido posible, yo me dirigí a la puerta y la cerré, a los pocos segundos escuché un pequeño estruendo proveniente de la puerta, al abrirla Fluttershy cayó... noqueada

-Seguro me va a culpar por esto.

Decidí recogerla y llevarla en mi lomo hacia ese tal Sugar Cube Corner, después de todo, ella me dio un lugar donde dormir y mi honor me prohíbe no regresar el favor a una damisela... especialmente si yo la noquee. Luego de preguntar a una infinidad de ponis la dirección del tal Sugar Cube Corner y de recibir muchas miradas de estos, llegue a una casa... ¿hecha de jengibre?, el futuro es mas raro de lo que pensé.

Pude divisar a Lady Rainbow dash haciendo caras graciosas frente a unos guardias que resguardaban la pequeña casa, al final esta se resigno al parecer.

-Vaya, son buenos.

-...

-...

-Muy buenos, me aburrí.

-Lady Rainbow Dash, ¿usted también fue invitada a este evento? -Pregunté-

-¿Eh? oh, tu eres el tipo del acento gracioso... ehm... ¿Maziel?

-Es Raziel.

-Si, como sea, ¿Por que llevas a Fluttershy en tu lomo y por que esta dormida?.

-No se preocupe Lady Rainbow Dash, Lady Fluttershy esta bien, solo esta algo... cansada.

-Bueno... si tu lo dices, déjala en el suelo ya despertará.

Hice lo que ella me pidió, y luego comencé a preguntarle...

-¿Por que hacia esas caras graciosas a los guardias?

-Pues quería ver si mostraban alguna emoción, pero no fue así, son muy buenos.

¿Buenos? ¡JA! conozco ese truco, ellos no controlan sus emociones, ¡están durmiendo con los ojos abiertos! la única forma de que despierten es si sienten algo que quiera entrar al lugar que están protegiendo, el truco mas antiguo de la historia, pero es perfecto para una pequeña... travesura.

Me dirigí hacia una casa cerca de allí, tome un florero y lo puse en la cabeza de un guardia.

-¿Que haces? es muy peligroso hacer eso.

-No se preocupe, ni siquiera se inmutan, trate usted.

Lady Rainbow Dash tomo unas cortinas rosas y las acomodo al otro guardia como si fueran un vestido.

-Ahora serás la mas bonita del baile jajajaja -Reía ella-

-Me toca.

Tomé ''prestado'' el lápiz labial de una yegua de por ahí y le pinte los labios a ambos como payasos.

-¿Eso es todo? ¡ déjame enseñarte como se hace!

**Unos minutos después...**

Habíamos terminado nuestra... ''obra maestra'', el guardia de la derecha tenía un florero en la cabeza, unos anteojos con una gran nariz, la boca pintada, un smoking rosa, trenzas en su cola, sus alas pintadas de rosa y en sus cascos tenía flores pintadas.

El otro era mas simple, las cortinas acomodadas como un vestido, un velo de novia, pescados en sus cascos como zapatos y una bandera atada a su cola con la imagen de una bola de béisbol y un tornillo.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, para reunir a estos dos apasionados amantes en santo matrimonio..

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Reía Rainbow Dash mientras yo proseguía-

-GUARDIA UNO, ¿ACEPTA AL GUARDIA DOS COMO SU LEGITIMO ESPOSO?

-Jajajajajaja.

-Si acepta no diga nada.

-...

-¡Perfecto! guardia dos, la misma pregunta.

-...

-Esta decidido, ¡ahora los declaro!

-Pfffff...

-¡RECIÉN SALIDOS DEL CLOSET!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Ambos reímos como si no hubiera un mañana, de lo que no nos dimos cuenta era que Fluttershy había despertado y se dirigió a Sugar Cube Corner-

-Llegué

Lady Fluttershy se dispuso a entrar, pero los guardias se lo impidieron usando sus alas para bloquearle el paso.

-Alto

-¿Quien va ahí?

-Nadie -Fluttershy retrocedía- ya me iba.

Lady Twilight paso cerca de la puerta y les dijo a los guardias que dejaran a entrar a Fluttershy puesto que estaba en la lista, claro que...

-¿Por que están vestidos así? -Pregunto la unicornio-

-¿Vestidos como? -Ambos digeron para luego verse el uno al otro, gritar, quitarse esas ropas y su... ''Maquillaje'', Lady Rainbow dash explotó de risa otra vez al igual que yo, tal vez sea un asesino y eso, pero también disfruto de una buena broma cruel, y digo cruel porque cuando los casé lo hice de verdad en términos demoníacos, cualquier demonio que viera a estos 2 sabría que estaban casados ahora-

-Bueno, entremos, ¿vienes Raziel? -Me preguntó Lady Rainbow dash-

-¿Yo? lo lamento no estoy en la lista.

-Oh vamos, serás mi invitado, ¿que dices?.

Esto era difícil, obviamente iba entrar en la boca del lobo, así que respondí...

* * *

Lamento que sea corto ya pongo a parte dos mañana


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: My little pony no me pertenece sino a Hasbro y a Lauren faust

El** ultimo Espectro...**

**Capitulo tres..**

A Bird in te Hoof parte 2:

A un espectro se le hacía imposible declinar la invitación de una damisela para un evento, rayos, maldigo esas clases de etiqueta que nos dio Discord, obviamente mi respuesta era...

-Esta bien -Respondí, soy un idiota-

Entramos a Sugar Cube Corner, todo estaba decorado con unas extrañas pelotas de colores flotantes, ¿tanta tecnología la usan para este tipo de cosas?, la princesa estaba tomando té en una mesa amplia, una jaula estaba cerca de ella y pude divisar un ave roja... ¿moribunda?, al poco rato se escondió en su jaula, Lady Fluttershy y Lady Twilight estaban conversando mientras se dirigían a la mesa de la princesa. A la lejanía pude divisar a Lady Rarity con un muy elegante vestido.

-¡No me toques! cuidado con el vestido -Decía Lady Rarity a las demás ponis que pasaban cerca de ella- Cuidado, ¡me vas a ensuciar!

La encargada Sugar Cube Corner se acerco a ella con unos raros panes con crema de manzana.

-Oh se ven deliciosos, ¿Que son?, ¡oh! ¿manchan la ropa? ¡Aléjalos de mí!

Me acerqué a Lady Fluttershy.

-Oh quizás no tan casual -Dijo ella-

-Nunca había visto a una dama tan sobre protectora con un simple vestido.

-Oh, es que Rarity es una diseñadora de modas, ella trata cada uno de sus vestidos como sus hijos -Respondió Fluttershy-

-Hey, ¿no eres tu el tipo del acento Nosgothniano?.

¡QUE! ¡COMO RAYOS LO SUPO!, esto no puede ser, ¿ya he sido descubierto? no ¡NO! ¡MALDITA SEA!.

-S-si -Me limite a contestar sin expresión alguna-

-Pues es un gusto verte de nuevo, quedé tan intrigada por tu raro acento que lo investigue en los libros de la biblioteca y uno decía que tu acento se parecía a los de la antigua villa Nosgoth -Dijo ella, eso fue una exageración de mi parte-

-¿En serio?, ¿hay libros sobre villa Nosgoth?.

-Si, una gran colección de ellos, sus días de gloria, los rituales de cosecha, hasta el día de su misteriosa desaparición.

Al escuchar esa ultima frase, mi sangre empezó a hervir de ira, debía controlarme ya que si liberaba algo de mi poder aquí la princesa no dudaría ni un segundo en encerrarme o peor... me calmé y escuche a Lady AppleJack con una servilleta amarrada en su cuello diciendo...

-¿Cual es la ensalada y cual el aperitivo?, ¿Y cual se supone que debo comer primero? -Ella estiro su cuello para probar la ensalada pero después lo estiro para comerse un sandwich- Ah, no importa no tengo hambre.

Lady Twilight parecía algo... preocupada.

-Esta bien Twilight -Dijo Fluttershy- Tal vez los modales de todas no seran perfectos, pero dudo que a la princesa le moleste.

Vimos a Lady Pinkie Pie saltando por el lugar.

-¡Yuju! ¡pasteles y dulces por todos lados! -Tomo un pie de manzana y se lo estrello en la cara- Oh, una fuente de delicioso chocolate -Ella metió su cabeza a esa fuente, cuando la saco el chocolate se seco y poco a poco fue agrietandose y Lady Pinie Pie se comió el chocolate, se dirigío a la mesa de la princesa..- ¡Te vas a comer eso!

De un bocado Lady Pinkie Pie se comio algo que era para la princesa, aun no entiendo que son esas cosas con crema de manzana que comen, la encargada de Sugar Cube Corner la tomo por la cola y la alejo de la princesa.

-¿Los modales cambiaron tanto en estos siglos que estuve muerto?.

-¿Disculpa? -Pregunto Twilight-

-Nada.

-Oye Raziel, bebe un poco de agua -Me ofreció Lady Rainbow Dash en un pequeño vaso-

Esto no era bueno, no podía rechazar las peticiones de una damisela, sigo maldiciendo esas clases de etiqueta, aunque eso me quemara los intestinos, debía hacerlo, cuando beba el agua deberé correr a los servicios higiénicos a vomitar sangre.

Estaba por tomar el agua pero algo raro paso, por mas que inclinara el vaso para beber no recibía el liquido, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, al ver pude observar que el agua se caía por un pequeño agujero y el agua caía en mi pecho como ácido desintegrandome, arroje el vaso de agua, pero ya era tarde, sentí como mi falsa Cutie Mark desaparecía y mis alas de vampiro se desplegaban por si solas.

-Esto no es bueno...

-¡ESPECTRO!

Fue lo único que escuche decir a la princesa antes de que me arrojara el ponche encima con su magia y cayera inconsciente.

**Horas después...**

-Ah, ¿donde estoy? -Observe a mi alrededor, estaba en una celda sucia y mal cuidada, dos guardias cuidaban que no escapara mientras yo tenía unos grilletes mágicos amarrados en cada una de mis extremidades.

-Esto no puede ser, ¡todo iba tan bien hasta que esa maldita Rainbow dash me hizo esa estúpida broma!

-¡Silencio engendro! -Dijo un guardia-

-Hmp -Tenía que ver la forma de escapar de aquí, sin mis poderes recuperados yo... ¿Que es esto? me siento... raro, siento como si mis energías se restauraran rápidamente, ¡Pues claro!, esta debe ser la cárcel mágica de Canterlot en el castillo de las princesas y si estaba en Canterlot... Discord estaba aquí, lo que significa que de alguna forma estoy absorviendo su poder para recuperarme.

**Energía del Espectro: 25%**

**-**Exijo saber donde se encuentra la princesa Celestia ¡ahora!.

-¿Crees que te lo vamos a decir pequeño fenómeno? -Dijo un guardia- No reconoces tu posición al parecer basura.

**Energía del Espectro: 50%**

-¿Saben?, si me liberan ahora podre convertirlos en mis sirvientes en vez de matarlos -Dije, la mirada burlona de los dos guardias no cambiaba-

-¿Escuchaste eso? -Dijo el otro guardia- Este loco esta delirando jajajaja. La princesa te tiene arrinconado idiota, ¿o acaso quieres que te echemos un vaso de agua? jajaja.

**Energía del Espectro: 75%**

-Si saben lo que les conviene, me liberarán y me llevaran con su amada princesa.

Uno de los guardias me escupió en el rostro para luego reírse a carcajadas.

**Energía del Espectro: ¡100%!**

-¡IMBÉCILES!.

Rompí los grilletes con un solo movimiento, invoque a la segadora y de un solo corte destruí la celda, un guardia se me abalanzó pero rapidamente le corte la cabeza y me dirigí hacia el otro que estaba petrificado, tomé de la cintura con mis patas y empecé a estrujarlo fuertemente.

-¡Donde está la salida! ¡responde! -Demandé-

-¡Ahhhhh! Esta en esa dirección -El guardia apunto hacia una gran puerta de madera- ¡No me lastimes por favor!

-Gracias -Puse mas presión y termine partiendo al guardia en dos, absorbí las almas de ambos y abrí la gran puerta, pude apreciar un gran pasillo, a cada lado se encontraba una línea de guardias con lanzas... Perfecto.

Con mi poder recuperado podía usar mis poderes psíquicos, mis ojos brillaban de un verde intenso, a los pocos segundos a los guardias los rodeaba un aura verdosa, ambos flotaron en el aire y la línea de guardias de la derecha apuñalo a los de la izquierda y viceversa. Me apresuré y al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta de metal, impregne mis cascos con un aura verdosa y golpeé la puerta destruyéndola, muchísimos guardias me rodearon, todos se abalanzaron sobre mi.

Con la segadora empece a matar a todo aquel que se me acercaba, pero lo mejor de todo era que al tener todo mi poder devuelta mi alas ahora podían cortar a alguien en dos con el mas mínimo rose, eso me protegía de ataques a la retaguardia. Volé lo mas alto que pude y me concentre...

-Amir Saur ¡Jarém!

Las sombras de los guardias se movían, cada sombra empezó a ahorcarse a si misma provocando que los guardias se asfixiaran ya que lo que le pasaba a la sombra... le pasaba a ellos.

-¡Terminenlos! -Las sombras de los guardias parecían poner mas fuerza en su ahorcamiento a si mismas y los crujidos de los cuellos de los guardias se escuchaban al unísono. Regrese a tierra y los guardias cayeron muertos con los cuellos rotos- Patético

Seguí mi camino y llegué a unas escalera, si las subía de seguro me iban a llevar con la princesa, al estar a mitad de camino, muchísimas flechas que salían de las paredes se dirigieron hacia mi, agite mis alas lo mas fuerte que pude y cree un pequeño tornado haciendo que las flechas se dirijan hacia el, cuando dejaron de salir flechas de las paredes continué subiendo las escaleras, al llegar me encontré con una gran puerta con la imagen de Celestia y Luna, obviamente esta puerta estaba impregnada con la magia de ellas.

-¿Es todo lo que tienen princesas?.

Mi cuerpo se envolvió por unas llamas verdes y a continuación embestí la puerta logrando destruirla, podía ver a la princesa, Lady Twilight, Lady Pinkie Pie, Lady Rarity y Lady Rainbow dash, me acerque a ellas aun envuelto en las llamas verdes.

-Princesa, yo no tengo nada contra usted ahora, usted sabe lo que quiero así que le sugiero que no me detenga.

-Lo lamento, pero no me puedo quedar aquí parada mientras destruyes Equestria.

-¡Yo no quiero a Equestria! ¡Solo matar a Discord! -Grité-

-¡No puedes hacerlo! el balance del mundo requiere que el caos y la armonía estén balanceados, si destruyes uno condenaras al mundo.

-Si el mundo se interpone en mi camino ¡Entonces el mundo también pagará las consecuencias!.

-¿Y que ganas con eso? -Dijo Lady Twilight- si matas a Discord para probar que eres fuerte destruirás muchas vidas.

Mas guardias aparecieron para defender a sus princesas, no quería mancharme de sangre, almenos no mas de lo que estoy ahora. Me concentre y las llamas desaparecieron de mi cuerpo, unos grandes pasos se escuchaban proveniente de las escaleras, de repente un monstruo hecho con los cadáveres de los guardias que maté se presentó dando un rugido aterrador.

-¡Que rayos es esa cosa! -Dijo Lady Rainbow dash, Lady Rarity se desmayó-

La criatura era como una masa de carne, tenía enormes fauces, sus colmillos eran cráneos de poni, dos largos brazos con 3 dedos en cada uno que eran cuerpos de poni, ojos rojizos y dos cuernos. Los cadáveres no me alcanzaban para formar un cuerpo completo, así que solo hice la mitad, la criatura empezó a atacar a los guardias mientras yo me dirigía con Twilight.

-¿Crees que yo busco ser más fuerte? ¡Yo no necesito probar nada! -Gritaba- ¡SOY RAZIEL EL ÚLTIMO ESPECTRO! ¡NADIE PUEDE DESAFIARME!.

-... -No contestó-

-No sabes ni porque hago esto, ¿lo sabes?.

-Y-yo...

-¿Lo sabes?.

-Y-yo

-LO SABES!

-No, no lo sé..

-¡Ya basta Raziel! -Demandó la princesa- ya demostraste que eres un demonio, no tienes razones para matar a Discord.

-Oh no princesa, si las tengo, pónganse cómodas que esto tomará un buen rato.

-¿A que te refieres? -Pregunto Lady Pinkie Pie-

-Yo soy Raziel, le serví a Discord durante 7 años, desde que me secuestro cuando tenía 10 años, en ese entonces me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar...

**Mediante les contaba mi historia ellas abrían mas y mas los ojos incluyendo a la princesa, ella sabía que quería matar a Discord, pero no sabía porque. Luego de un rato llegue a mi parte... Favorita.**

-Caí en el lago para sentir como ardían sus aguas en mi cuerpo, undiéndome en las profundidades del abismo.. Un dolor indescriptible, Una agonía incesante, el tiempo se había detenido a mi parecer... Solo quedaba la tortura y un odio enfermizo hacia la hipocresía que me condenaba a este infierno, Mi odio crecía día a día y con el, mi poder.

-...

-Transcurrieron eones y mi tormento paró, rescatandome del precipicio de la locura, mi cuerpo estaba...

-¡Basta! -Exigió la princesa- No quiero que digas nada más por favor.

-Una historia muy chocante ¿no? -Dije yo burlándome, moví mi capa-bufanda para devorar las amas de los ponis caídos y mi bestia-

-Aterradora es la palabra -Dijo Lady Rainbow Dash, mientras las demás asentían-

-¿Sabiendo eso aun quieren detenerme?.

-No, pero tengo una propuesta para ti Raziel -Dijo la princesa, yo mostré mucho interés- Acércate.

Me acerqué a ella y me susurro algo al oido, no pude evitar sonreír ante la propuesta de la princesa.

-Acepto -Dije-

-Excelente, ahora escupelos.

-¿Disculpa?.

-Escupe las almas de mis guardias.

-Oh eso, bueno, no las quería de todas formas.

Escupí todas las almas, todas ellas flotaban en la sala donde nos encontrábamos ahora, con un simple destello del cuerno de la princesa las almas volvieron a tomar la forma de sus guardias.

-Muy bien, este fue un día un poco inusual ¿no lo creen? -Dijo Lady Twilight con una sonrisa forzada-

-Raziel, necesito que te quedes en Pony Ville por un tiempo, sabes que mi hermana no es tan benevolente como yo.

-Lo entiendo princesa, pero no creo que alguna de estas equinas quieran alojarme en sus residencias después de que vieron qué soy capaz de hacer.

-Pues quédate con Fluttershy o AppleJack, ellas no vieron tu pequeño espectáculo.

-Esta bien, adiós.

Desplegué mis alas y emprendí vuelo rompiendo en techo del castillo, mientras volaba con destino a PonyVille mis alas se llenaron de un aura verdosa y a continuación el aura se quebró como cristal, había echo a mis alas menos... Letales.

**Celestia's POV.**

-Mis pequeños Ponis acérquense -Ordené a mis súbditas-

-¿Qué sucede princesa? -Me dijo mi fiel estudiante-

-Le he propuesto algo a Raziel, pero temo que no cumpla nuestro acuerdo si su ira crece. Quiero que convenzan a Raziel que matar no es la única respuesta, ¿cuento con ustedes?.

-Siempre contará con nosotras princesa, téngalo por seguro -Afirmo Twilight-

-Gracias chicas, pero debo decirles algo más, puesto que Raziel va a quedarse con ustedes debo pedirles que no le cuenten nada a Fluttershy o a AppleJack, ya saben como son ellas.

-No se preocupe.

-Gracias, un carruaje las llevara a PonyVille en el acto

**Raziel's Pov:**

Llegué a la casa de Fluttershy para encontrarla a ella con un ave... ¿Moribunda?... Un segundo, ¿esa no era el ave de la princesa? ¿Acaso Lady Fluttershy la había robado?

* * *

Perdon tuve que dejarlo ahí, la parte 3 la pongo hoy si o si no se preocupen

Bueno cya


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: My little pony no me pertenece sino a Hasbro y a Lauren faust

El** ultimo Espectro...**

**Capitulo tres..**

A Bird in te Hoof parte 3:

-Lady Fluttershy -La llamé, ella volteó a verme y lucía espantada-

-Oh, por favor no me lastimes -Dijo ella mientras retrocedía-

-Tranquila Lady Fluttershy, no pienso hacer tal cosa.

-¿No? -Preguntó ella-

-No, llegue a una especie de... tregua con la princesa Celestia, pero digame, ¿es esa la mascota de la princesa? -Pregunté-

-Si -Afirmó ella- la tome para curarla.

-Oh... ya veo... *¡_ESTAS LOCA PONY! ¿SABES LO QUE HARÍA SI SE ENTERA QUE LE ROBASTE SU MASCOTA?* -_Pensé-

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, quiero curarla para luego devolvérsela a la princesa, ella esta muy ocupada para... bueno, cuidarla correctamente.

-Esta bien, pero me quedaré aquí por un tiempo si me lo permite Lady Fluttershy.

-¿Eh?.

-Necesito un lugar para vivir mientras... re-modelan mi casa -Mentí-

-Oh, claro que puedes quedarte -Me dijo sonriente- Ahora tu pequeña Filomena, veamos tu temperatura

Fluttershy puso a la pequeña ave en una camita y la cubrió con una manta, le puso un termómetro para medir su temperatura, no puedo creer que conocí al que invento esa cosa, me siento como un fósil. La pequeña Filomena ardía de fiebre, tanto que estaba totalmente roja, sudando y con humo saliendole de la cabeza, al notar esto Fluttershy le quito la manta y le puso una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, solo para que Filomena se tornara celeste y temblara de frío, Fluttershy le quito la bolsa de hielo y le puso la manta, pero esta volvió a arder en fiebre.

Y así seguía cambiandola, ardía, helaba, ardía, helaba, ardía, helaba, el termómetro no resistió mas y exploto.

-Creo que necesitas algo de medicina urgentemente, quizás una píldora.

Ah, las píldoras, recuerdo cuando uno de los científicos de Celestia las inventó, tan pequeñas y facil de... ¡SANTO CASTIGO DE DIOS!.

Fluttershy puso una Píldora mas grande que la Cabeza de Filomena en una mesa mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá cerca a esta.

-Aquí tienes Filomena, esto te hará sentir mejor.

¿Como?, ¿aplastándole la traquea?. Filomena veía la píldora con desprecio.

-La doctora Fluttershy se esperaba eso.

Ella puso comida para aves encima de la píldora y Filomena empezó a comer rápidamente como un pájaro carpintero.

-Siempre funciona -Dijo Fluttershy-

-Ehm, Fluttershy, mira el plato -Dije yo, ella lo observó y vio que solo estaba la píldora pero no la comida para aves-

-Bueno, casi siempre.

Esta vez, Fluttershy trajo una sopa de tomate caliente a filomena, esta perecía hirviendo ya que mucho humo salía de la sopa.

-Nada como una buena sopa para curar las enfermedades -Dijo Fluttershy-

Filomena miró la sopa y se cruzó de alas haciendo pucheros.

-Vamos, no te vas a mejorar si no cooperas -Dijo Flutteshy-

Filomena igual se negó.

-Fluttershy, ¿puedo intentarlo yo? -Pregunté-

-Ehm... claro, pero ten cuidado, esta muy enferma.

-Trataré de ser lo más suave posible pero... ¿podrías cerrar los ojos, taparte las orejas y luego contar hasta 10?.

-Esta bien...

**Fluttershy's POV:**

Hice lo que me dijo Raziel y empezé a contar hasta diez...

-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 -Al terminar abrí mis ojos y destapé mis orejas-

-¡Infierno eterno! -Gritó Raziel, parecía que había terminado de decir un oración muy larga ya que se le veía jadeando... Un momento, ¡Filomena esta tomando la sopa! ¡Yay!-

-¡Lo lograste Raziel!.

-Así me gusta -Dijo él-

-¿Como lo hiciste?.

-Le hablé elegantemente, ¿cierto Filomena? -Dijo Raziel y Filomena solo asintió nerviosamente con una sonrisa forzada-

-Bueno, si tu lo dices.

**Raziel's POV:**

Luego de mi pequeña... charla con Filomena, Fluttershy trajo a un pequeño colibrí de color verde.

-Mira Filomena, te traje un nuevo amigo.

El colibrí se acerco a Filomena y parecía que ambos se llevaban bien, luego el colbrí voló y Fluttershy voló junto a él para tararear una pequeña tonada... Nunca había escuchado voz mas melodiosa en toda mi vida...

-Ahora inténtalo tu Filomena -Dijo Fluttershy pero Filomena le vomito en la cara-

-Fluttershy, creo que se un hechizo de curación, tal vez pueda usarlo -Sugerí-

-¿Puedes usar magia?, pero eres un pegaso... bueno no se sí tener alas de vampiro te haga uno.

-Son embrujos de hecho, solo dame algo de espacio -Lady Fluttershy hizo lo que le pedí-

Invoqué a la segadora, Fluttershy miraba mi arma algo extrañada, empezé a agitarla para decir...

-Mama sei mama sai mama kusa, Mama sei mama sai mama kusa, Mama sei mama sai mama kusa.

-¿Que haces?

-Solo quería ponerle algo de emoción, ejem... Uram, saur, ehm... ¿karuj?

*BOOM*

El embrujo me explotó en la cara...

-Raziel, ¿estas bien?.

-No te preocupes, estoy perfecto, déjame intentarlo denuevo, ejem... Uram, saur... ¿Aroj?

Esta vez el embrujo no explotó... ahora... mi sangre se había vuelto agua pura...

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡DESHACER! ¡DESHACER! -Se deshizo el embrujo-

-Raziel, no creo que debas...

-¡Oh no! ¡Esta vez voy a decirlo correctamente y ni tu ni un ejército de celestias me detendrá!.

-Me estas asustando.

-Uram, saur, ¡Aram!

Un viento empezó a soplar fuertemente en la casa... Filomena estaba brillando de color verde.

-¡FUNCIONÓ! ¡FUNCIONÓ! -Grité-

-Que bien Raziel, ahora Filomena se curará.

-Si, ahora... dame al niño víctima.

-¿Que?

-¡El niño víctima!, ya sabes, a quien debemos sacrificar para darle su vida a Filomena.

-¡Que! -Dijo ella en sorpresa-

-Ehm... nada.

Detuve el embrujo, creo que Fluttershy no es la poni indicada para hablar de pactos con el Dios de la muerte, luego del pequeño incidente, seguimos buscando mil y un formas para curar a Filomena, el resultado... Nada.

-Es inútil -Me acerqué a Filomena para verla detenidamente, su aspecto deplorable me hacia querer decir..- ¿Que locura es esta? ¿Que lastimoso cuerpo es este en el que has de vivir?, la muerte sería una liberación frente a esta paradoja que te juega el destino.

-Wow, eso fue profundo... y malvado.

-Gracias.

Súbitamente escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta, Fluttershy se paro junto a esta, pero al querer abrirla Lady Twilight entró.

-Hola Fluttershy, Solo quería pasar y agradecerte por dejar tan buena impresión con la princesa y... ¿QUÉ HACE LA MASCOTA DE LA PRINCESA AQUÍ?.

-No podía dejar a la pobre allí. Necesitaba mi ayuda -Dijo Fluttershy, esto se pone bueno-

-Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO -Termino para golpearse un ojo- Esto está mal.

-No me podía quedar sin hacer nada.

-P-pero ella no te pertenece.

-Tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Sin decírselo a nadie ni pedir permiso?.

-Pe-pero.

-Muy bien ya basta las dos -Me entrometí- antes que todo, devolvamos al ave para que Celestia se haga cargo de ella, así sera su problema y no el nuestro.

-Buena idea Raziel -Dijo Lady Twilight- ¿Pero que haces aquí?

-Soy el nuevo novio de Fluttershy.

-¿QUE? -Dijeron ambas-

-Cayeron, bueno basta de bromas, pongan a ese pajarraco en un cesto y llevémoslo con la princesa

-Bien.

Ambas pusieron a Filomena en un cesto, Twilight abrió la puerta para que pudieramos salir pero unos guardias estaban parados ahí, rápidamente fui hacia la puerta y...

-¡No queremos vendedores! -Les azoté la puerta en la cara-

-¡Raziel! -Me reprochaba Twilight-

-Era la única opción, ahora, llévate al pajarraco mientras yo los distrai... ¿DONDE ESTA ESA COSA?

Todos miramos al pequeño cesto que tenía Fluttershy pero estaba vacío, miramos alrededor de la casa y encontramos una ventana abierta donde se podía ver a la lejanía a la pequeña Filomena corriendo despavorida.

-Esto es malo chicas, esto es malo -Decía yo- ¿Saben que esto?

-Ehm... ¿malo?

-No es bueno.

Súbitamente los guardias tiraron la puerta haciendo que volteemos en su dirección.

-Nos dijeron que podíamos encontrar a Twilight Sparkle aquí, venimos a avisarle que la mascota real está extraviada -Dijeron los guardias-

-¿En serio?, vaya, es una pena -Lady Twilight es la peor mentirosa que he visto-

-Bueno gracias por su visita -Dije yo- ¿Escucharon eso?

-¿Que cosa? -Preguntaron ellos-

-Parece que... ¡Miren allá! ¡La mascota real esta llendo para el bosque Everfree!.

Los dos guardias se apresuraron y corrieron hacia el bosque mientras yo me dirija con las dos ponis.

-Bueno, esto se salió de control, debemos buscar al pajarraco para que pueda arrancarle la traquea... digo, devolvérsela a la princesa.

-Tendremos que apresurarnos en ir a PonyVille, si alguien ve a Filomena estamos perdidos -Dijo Twilight-

Yo me acerqué a las dos y las abrase a ambas con mis alas.

-¿Q-que haces? -Preguntaron ambas ruborizadas-

-Eram Saim Aiur.

* * *

Con un simple destello nosotros ahora estábamos en PonyVille.

-Eso fue... ¿Magia?.

-Algo así Lady Twilight -Respondí-

-Pe-pero como, si eres un pegaso, bueno, algo así.

-En realidad un espectro puede... ¡Allí esta el ave!

Perseguimos al ave por toda PonyVille, a pesar de estar casi moribunda es muy rápida y de alguna manera logra evadir mis sentidos. Llegamos a una pequeña fuente que estaba cerca de unas casas, empezamos a buscar por ahí si el pajaro estaba allí o no, las otras 4 ponis estaban allí y nos miraban con rareza.

-¿La encontraron? -Pregunté-

-No -Me respondió Lady Twilight-

-Que diantres sucede aquí -Pregunto Lady AppleJack-

-Buscamos al...

-¡Pájaro de la princesa! -Dijeron los guardias que fueron anteriormente a la casa de Fluttershy-

Filomena estaba encima de la estatua de la fuente, se le cayó su última pluma del cuerpo y empezo a agonizar... exageradamente, y se calló de la estatua.

-Yo te agarro Filomena -Lady Fluttershy se apresuró para poder atajar a Filomena pero esta se volvió cenizas, todos nosotros nos quedamos con la boca abierta al ver tal escena mientras Lady Fluttershy tenía las cenizas de filomena en sus cascos y lágrimas en los ojos, yo me acerqué a ella para tratar de aminorar su tristeza-

-Lady Fluttershy, no es su cul...

-¿Que está pasando aquí? -Me interrumpió la princesa, todos le hicieron una reverencia con excepción de mi claro está- ¿Twilight?

-Princesa -Empezó Twilight- Hubo un horrible accidente...

-Fue mi culpa princesa -Dijo Lady Fluttershy-

-No, princesa -Se interpuso Twilight- Fluttershy no sabía, fue mi culpa.

-Pero yo lo hice.

-Solo querías ayudar.

-Y fue todo en vano.

-¿Me dejas?, ella no será tan severa conmigo.

-Pero es mi culpa.

-No, es mi culpa.

-No, ¡es mi culpa! -Se entrometió Lady Pinkie Pie- Esperen ¿De que hablamos?

Ella sonrió nerviosamente y se fue.

-Gracias por tratar de protegerme Twilight, pero es mi...

-¡YA BASTA! -Grité- No es culpa de ustedes, ni tuya ni de Lady Twilight. En todo caso sería culpa de la princesa.

-¿Como dices? -Me miró la princesa algo enojada-

-¿Acaso no vio como estaba esa ave? ¡Estaba agonizando! -Empezaba a perder el control- ¡NO PUEDO IMAGINARME QUE CLASE DE PRINCESA DE PACOTILLA NO PUEDE OCUPARSE DE UNA SIMPLE AVE!.

-Cuida tus palabras Raziel, no sabes ni de que hablas.

-¡USTED NO SABE DE LO QUE HABLA! -Mi ira crecía- ¡SI NO PUEDE CUIDAR A UNA AVE COMO PIENSA CUIDAR TODA EQUESTRIA!

-¡Esto es desacato! -Exclamó la princesa-

-¡PUES ME CONSIDERO EN DESACATO!

-¿Así que quieres proteger a quien le hizo eso a mi mascota?

-¡NI SIQUIERA LE DEJARÉ TOCAR UN SIMPLE CABELLO DE ELLA! -Exploté, mi cuerpo se había convertido en energía pura incluyendo mis alas que estaban desplegadas, la princesa me miró y rió un poco... ahora estoy confundido-

-Oh vamos Filomena, deja de actuar, estás asustando a todos.

-De que rayos esta ha...

Las cenizas de Filomena se elevaron en el aire y explotaron y en su lugar se podía ver una majestuosa ave roja... era un fénix, ahora todo tenía sentido-

-Me quiero morir -Dije mientras mi cuerpo volvía a sus estado normal y miraba la escena estupefacto-

-¿Pe... pero que es esa cosa?, ¿donde está Filomena? -Preguntó Lady Fluttershy-

-Esta es Filomena -Aclaró la princesa mientras se posaba en su pata- Como dije era algo peculiar... Nada extraño para un fénix.

-¿Un Fénix? -Preguntó Lady Fluttershy-

-Un Fénix es un ave majestuosa y mágica -Empezaba a contarle- Cada cierto tiempo necesitan renovarse así que se despluman y se prenden en llamas.

-Muy melodramático si me lo preguntas -Agregó la princesa- Y luego se levanta de las cenizas fresca como una flor.

-Era por eso que evadía mis sentidos, los Fénixes en su estado normal son literalmente invisibles para los espectros, ¿como puedo ver uno ahora?, no tiene sentido.

-Pues déjame aclararte algo Raziel -Dijo la princesa- Al defender a Fluttershy con esa valentía sabiendo que yo podría usar mi hechizo contra espectros demostraste tener algo de poni en tu interior, ya no eres tan demonio como antes.

-Espera... ¿que?, estas mintiendo.

-Filomena esta en la cabeza de Twilight -Dijo la princesa-

-Eso no es cierto, ella está volando alrededor de nosotros ahora mismo.

-¿Lo ves?

-Diablos.

-Así que el chico malo se está ablandando ¿eh? -Dijo Rainbow Dash dándome golpecitos en mi pata-

-Basta.

-Uh, uh, ¡ahora que no eres malo puedo hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida! -Exclamó Lady Pinkie Pie-

-Ya basta...

-Tal vez puedas ayudarme en la granja y ayudar a mi familia -Dijo Lady Applejack- de seguro les agradarás con ese raro acento.

-Dije que... muy bien hasta aquí, ¿que tiene de malo mi acento? -Pregunté-

-Hablas un español gallego, pero parece que cada palabra que dices lo haces como si estuvieras actuando en un escenario -Me dijo la princesa-

-Eso no es cierto, no le veo ninguna anomalía a mi forma de hablar -Respondí-

-¿Lo ves? -Dijo la princesa- Deberías ser narrador de historias de suspenso.

-No me ayudas.

-¿Se supone que lo haga?.

-Buen punto.

-Bueno princesa, ahora con el tema del ave resuelto creo que todos hemos aprendido algo.

-Si, yo aprendí que la próxima vez preguntaré antes de tomar las cosas por mis propias pezuñas -Dijo Fluttershy-

-¿Debo enviarte una carta acerca de esa lección princesa? -Preguntó Lady Twilight-

-Creo que podré recordarla -Contestó ella-

* * *

Luego del asunto del ave solucionada, yo haciendo el ridículo y Fluttershy con una lección aprendida, regresamos a nuestras vidas, quería ir a descansar de la vergüenza que pasé este día pero lamentablemente ellas me invitaron a comer a un restaurante y no pude rechazar la oferta por mi cortesía de Espectro... te maldigo Discord.

-Bueno, primero que nada, la princesa me dijo que eras un viejo enemigo, ¿que edad tienes? -Preguntó Lady Twilight-

-Tengo 17 años -Respondí- Pero si agregamos el tiempo en el que estuve muerto serían unos 1017 años.

-¡QUE! -Dijeron todas en sorpresa, me lo esperaba-

-Un segundo, ¿como es eso de que estuviste muerto? -Preguntó Lady AppleJack-

-Créeme AppleJack, no quieres saberlo -Sugirió Lady Twilight cesando la curiosidad de AppleJack-

-¡1017 años! ¡eso significa que debo hacerte más de mil fiestas de cumpleaños!. Necesitaremos globos, serpentinas, ponche, a muchos ponies, música, el acto de magia de Gummy, manzanas, ponle la cola al Pony, dulces, cupcakes...

-¿Que es un Cupcake? -Pregunté-

-¡NO SABES LO QUE ES UN CUPCAKE! -Exclamó Lady Pinkie Pie-

-Ehm... no, eso no se inventó en mi época.

-¡PUES DEBEMOS IR A SUGAR CUBE CORNER PARA QUE PRUEBES UNO!

-Espera Pinkie Pie deja que el pobre respire -Dijo Lady Rarity- Sabes algo, deberías deshacerte de ese trapo viejo que tienes por bufanda.

-Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre, ¿acaso no recuerdas la historia?.

-Lo lamento.

-No se preocupe Lady Rarity.

-Entonces... ¿puedes usar magia? pensé que lo único que podías usar era tus poderes psiquicos -Me preguntó Twilight-

-En realidad son embrujos, cualquiera con un aura demoníaca puede hacerlo -Respondí-

-¿Un aura demoníaca?

-Si, por ejemplo -Soplé en la cara de Lady AppleJack- Lady AppleJack, quiero que mire fijamente a Lady Rainbow Dash y diga lo siguiente: Zephir urát Mair.

-Bueno... -Ella miro a Lady Rainbow Dash fijamente- Zephir urát Mair.

En un instante los colores de Lady Rainbow Dash se invirtieron, ahora su cuerpo era arcoirirs y su melena y cola celestes.

-Jajajajajaja -Reían las ponis-

-¿Que? ¿que pasa? -Pregunto la aludida-

Lady Rarity le dio un pequeño espejo a Lady Rainbow Dash, al mirarse en el espejo quedó horrorizada.

-¡Que me has hecho AppleJack!.

-Jaja, oh vamos Rainbow, me gusta tu nuevo look jajajaja -Reía estrepitosamente AppleJack-

-¡No es gracioso!.

-Si lo es -Dije yo-

-¡Devuélvanme a como era antes! -Exigió Lady Rainbow Dash-

-Mair urát Zephir -Dije el embrujo al revés para que Lady Rainbow Dash volviera a su estado normal aunque las demás aun seguían riendo-

-¿Muy gracioso no? ¡Pues que te parece esto! -Exclamó Lady Rainbow Dash- Zimbaj... Koroj, ehm ¡Marim!

Nada sucedió.

-¿Porque no pasa nada?.

-Yo le di suficiente energía a AppleJack como para poder invocar un embrujo, solo a ella -Expliqué- Además, lo que dijiste no es un embrujo.

-Pues dámela a mi, quiero que tenga una probada de su propia medicina.

-Lo lamento, no puedo hacerlo, el ocaso va a dar lugar a la noche y necesito recobrar mis energías para el siguiente Día, aunque fue un gusto tener una buena plática después de 1000 años.

-No te preocupes, podrás darme energía mañana para vengarme.

-*_Esta poni no entinede, pero me gusta eso de la venganza* -Pensé-_

* * *

Lady Flutterhsy y yo regresamos a su casa, ya era de noche cuando llegamos, debía acostarme para descansar un poco y recobrar energías... Olvidaba que tan pesado se sentía mi cuerpo al estar a mi 100%.

-Muchas gracias por acogerme aquí Lady Fluttershy, espero no ser una molestia en lo que dura mi estadía aquí.

-No te preocupes, además... qui-quisiera darte las gracias.

-¿A mí? no creo ser merecedor de tal apreciación de su parte -Dije yo-

-Me defendiste, aunque todo fue un mal entendido tu parecías dispuesto a dar tu vida por protegerme... eso fue muy lindo de tu parte.

Pude notar un leve rubor en Lady Fluttershy, ¿acaso ella?... no, estoy pensando en estupideces.

-No se preocupe, solo hice lo que me parecía correcto, no es gran cosa -Aclaré-

-Pero** SI** es gran cosa, tu eras enemigo de la princesa, pudiste haberte quedado callado esperando que ella me encerrara o algo, pero no lo hiciste.

Que me pasaba, sus palabras eran ciertas, el primer día que sentí a estas ponis quería arrancarles el corazón a cada una, pero ahora... no siento esa repugnancia por ellas... que me esta pasando...

-Bu-bueno... ¡GRACIAS! -Lady Fluttershy se acercó a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego galopar hacia su habitación lo mas rápido posible-

Ahora estaba confundido, no solo por el beso sino también porque estaba perdiendo mi carácter demoniaco, decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y dormirme...quería tratar algo nuevo, quería dormir como lo hacían los murciélagos, así que me colgué del techo de cabeza y me abracé a mi mismo con mis alas para cerrar mis ojos y dormir.

* * *

**Sueño de Raziel:**

¿Qué es esto?, me encuentro en un paisaje desolado, tierra quemada, arboles quemándose, volcanes en erupción, esta tierra árida en la que me encuentro solo tenía un nombre, era el lugar donde se encerraban a los traidores y débiles, aquellos que no eran aptos para transformarse en un soldado de Discord debían pasar toda la eternidad aquí, esto no puede ser un sueño, la única forma de llegar aquí es... Discord, el maldito debe haber enviado mi alma temporalmente a este infierno.

-Y tienes razón Raziel, no te veo en Eones, dime, ¿cómo esta tu familia? Jajajaja.

-¡Discord!, que significa esto, deberías estar sellado por el poder de las princesas.

-Raziel, Raziel, Raziel, ¿no sabes que yo soy más poderoso que esas dos?, ¡nada puede detenerme y lo sabes!.

-¿Que haces aquí engendro? -Dije desafiantemente-

-Luego de sentir que mi mejor demonio se estaba volviendo una niñita, decidí recordarte quien eres y para quien trabajas -Me dijo el-

-Yo no trabajo para ti idiota, tu no me riges mas.

-Je, eres muy escéptico Raziel, creo que te dejaré un pequeño reto -Chasqueó los dedos de su garra de águila- ¡Demuéstrame que tan demonio eres!

Discord desapareció, ahora tengo que esperar contra que cosa quiere que me enfrente. Un Terremoto sacudió el área y debajo de la tierra un Criatura del tamaño de una montaña emergió, era el guardián de este infierno, El cíclope ''Artemius''.

* * *

Y bien hasta allí nomas me da el cerebro, gracias a todos por sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: My little pony no me pertenece sino a Hasbro y a Lauren faust

El** ultimo Espectro...**

**Capitulo cuatro..**

The Cutie Mark Chronicles parte 1:

Sabía que algún día debería enfrentarme a una criatura así de grande, pero no se que tan preparado esté para esto.

Al verme, trato de asestarme un golpe con uno de sus gigantescos puños pero lo esquive y salte a su puño, este lo dirigió hacia su cara para poder hablarme...

-Raziel -Sonaba su imponente voz- JA. JA. JA... No sabía que habían matado al favorito de Discord.

-Yo no estoy muerto bola de grasa.

-¡JA!, no sabes lo que te espera, si creías que ese lago era una tortura espera a ver lo que te tengo preparado pequeño insecto.

De repente un gran flash salió de su ojo cegandome por completo, esos pocos segundos el los uso para arrojarme al suelo con tal fuerza que no pude desplegar mis alas, luego de estrellarme con el suelo y haber dejado un pequeño Cráter, Artemius, empezó a golpearme con sus gigantescos puños.

Yo seguía recibiendo cada golpe que parecía hacerse mas y mas fuerte, hasta que se canso y me tomo con su gran mano y comenzó a estrellarme con una montaña repetidas veces. Al final el me arrojo al suelo denuevo, cuando impacte sentía que mis energías se habían ido, no podía levantarme, todo me daba vueltas.

-El gran líder de los espectros... ¿Agonizando?, Jajaja -Reía Artemius- Pensé que serías mas reto que sólo eso.

Aún con mi 100% no era rival para esta gigantesca bestia, mi poder era insuficiente, si tan solo tuviera a mi ejercito podría tener alguna posibilidad contra el. Vi como Artemius levantaba su enorme pie y se disponía con intención de aplastarme, cerré los ojos para esperar el fin...

-Lo lamento... madre... hermana... no podré vengarlas.

-Muere insecto.

Espere a que mi fin llegara, pero en vez de eso...

-¡Aléjense de mí moscas!.

Artemius dijo furiosamente, yo abrí mis ojos y pude observar a decenas de ponis volando mientras le arrojaban fuego de sus bocas a Artemius, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, acaso esto era buena suerte o talvez...

-¡Dumah reportándose señor! -Escuche decir una voz detrás de mi, me levanté y vi que era mi primer oficial de los Espectros... Dumah, aunque yo era más poderoso que él sabía que su fuerza física era la suficiente como para poder atajar ese pisotón que Artemius me iba a dar y hacerle perder el balance-

-No es posible -Dije yo incrédulo, ver a Dumah era como un sueño, pero lo que mas me impacto es que el me siguiera siendo fiel después de lo que le hice a él y a los Espectros- ¿Como puedes seguir llamándome señor después de lo que hice?

-Tenemos un código señor, respetar las decisiones de nuestro líder sin importar que eso nos cueste la vida -Dijo el esbozando una sonrisa- Estábamos enojados con usted, pero más lo estamos con Artemius y el infierno que nos hizo vivir.

-Eres uno en un millón Dumah, recibe mi agradecimiento.

-No se preocupe.

Dumah silbó fuertemente y los ponis que le arrojaban fuego se dirigieron hacia nosotros, todos se pusieron en 6 filas, todos ellos... Mis espectros... me recibieron con una reverencia...

-Muy bien, escuchen todos -Dije yo- Se que muchos de ustedes deben odiarme ahora mismo y si quieren arreglar esto con una pelea se las daré, pero ahora nos enfrentamos a un enemigo muy fuerte, el mismo se a encargado de miles de soldados rebeldes y absorbido sus almas.

-¡Señor sí señor! -Dijeron todos-

-Muy bien, juntos, ¡nosotros podremos acabar con esa bestia y hacerlo vivir un peor infierno! ¿ESTAN CONMIGO?.

Todo el mundo calló, nadie respondió a mi pregunta, solo se quedaban ahí esbozando sonrisas mientras yo me encontraba confundido, Dumah se me acercó sonriente y me dijo...

-Nuestro tiempo aquí ha terminado señor... nosotros buscamos el descanso eterno.

-¿Que es lo que dices?.

No entendía, ¿Acaso ellos estaban cansados de vivir? ¿Acaso no sabían que pueden tener un mejor futuro si derrotamos a Artemius?. Artemius no perdió el tiempo y se dispuso a darnos un pisotón, pero Dumah sostuvo su pie con sus cascos y lo detuvo.

-¡Dumah!

-No se preocupe señor, he estado entrenando estos años... Esto no es nada.

Dumah arrojó a Artemius al suelo, cuando el cíclope cayó al suelo levanto una gran nube de polvo, todos nosotros volamos lo más alto posible para evitarla mentras podíamos ver a Artemius tendido en el piso. Dumah se acercó a mi...

-Dumah, que significa esto -Exigí saber- ¿Acaso no quieren vivir? ¿Acaso no quieren salir de aquí?.

-Señor, hemos vivido más de mil años, sentimos que ya es hora de partir.

-Asi que piensan dejarme solo con Artemius ¿no?.

-Señor, nosotros queremos que... Absorba nuestras almas.

¡QUE! esto era una locura, apesar de todo el entrenamiento que tuvieron, podía sentir que sus almas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como los de los soldados de celestia para poder almacenarlas en mi cuerpo, si las absorbía solo me quedaría con sus poderes y... Ya veo...

-¿Todos ustedes decidieron esto?

Todos ellos sonrieron... Sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora, ellos me lo pedían, al parecer la vida les parecía inútil luego de más de mil años de ser torturados, talvez su voluntad se quebró en estos últimos días... la mía estaba por quebrarse pero el lago en el que estaba se secó y mantuve mi cordura.

-Su sacrificio no será olvidado.

Pude ver como cada uno de ellos se atravesaba el pecho con sus propias pezuñas, la única forma de que yo absorba un alma es si el cuerpo de esta está en mal estado o muerto. Moví mi capa-bufanda y empecé a absorber el alma de cada uno de mis 103 subordinados. Pude observar que Artemius se había levantado, yo todavía no terminaba de absorber todas las almas...

-¿Ellos vienen a salvarte y tu los matas?, ¡Tu muerte no solo será satisfactoria para mi sino para los otros Espectros!.

Artemius me posicionó en su mano derecha mientras yo aún seguía absorbiendo las almas de mis subordinados, levantó su mano izquierda y choco sus palmas aplastándome...

.JA... ¿Que?

No me extrañaba la sorpresa de Artemius, yo había detenido su mano con solo mis pezuñas, este era la fuerza de Dumah.

-¿Sorprendido bola de cebo? -Dije- Yo también

Impregne mis alas con un aura verdosa y con ellas apuñale la palma de Artemius, este gritó de dolor y me arrojó al suelo, pero segundos antes de estrellarme yo recuperé mi balance en segundos y volé hacia un volcán para aterrizar en la orilla.

Discord quería que le mostrara que tan demonio era, ahora se lo voy a demostrar. Con la segadora me dirigí al volcán, puse su hoja de energía en la lava y esta se torno color verde.

-¡Vamos gordito! ¡Golpéame si no me temes!.

-¡Miserable!.

Artemius trato de asestarme un golpe con su mano izquierda pero yo lo ataje.

-¡Suéltame perro de Discord!.

Cada vez jalaba más su mano hacia la lava verde mientras este trataba de liberarse, debo admitir que Dumah se había fortalecido enormemente, apenas un dedo tocó la lava... lo solté.

-¿Crees que eso me dolería tonto? ¡Yo me baño en estos volcanes!.

Yo solo sonreí, aunque no se notaba por mi capa-bufanda se podía distinguir que era una sonrisa por la posición de mis ojos, Artemius levanto su gran puño izquierdo para querer aplastarme, pero a unos pocos centímetros de mi cabeza...

-AHHHHHHHH.

Artemius gritaba de dolor mientras mi sonrisa se hacia mas amplia y mas... maligna. Artemius sostenía su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha mientras veía como su brazo se tornaba negro, a los pocos segundos la carne de su brazo izquierdo empezó a caerse... Estaba podrido.

-Déjame ayudarte a aminorar el dolor.

Con la segadora me dirigí hacia su hombro izquierdo y lo apuñalé una sola vez para luego volar a otro volcán... a los pocos segundos su brazo entero se cayó mientras Artemius sangraba terriblemente, parecía una cascada de sangre, con ese estado que tenía Artemius podía absorber su alma, pero quería mas, quería que sufriera lo peor posible...

-Jejeje.

-¡Maldito insecto voy a matarte! Ahhhh.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó denuevo... sentía que lo que me quedaba de poni habÍa desaparecido otra vez...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡QUE TE PARECIÓ ESO ARTEMIUS! ¡QUE TE PARECE MORIR A MANOS DE UN INSECTO!.

Artemius me miraba hororizado, sabía de lo que era capaz ahora, este empezó a retroceder lentamente sosteniendo el lugar donde antes estaba su hombro.

-Estas enfermo...

Un pequeño brillo salía del ojo de Artemius, a los pocos segundos un rayo de energía salió de el golpeándome de lleno y destruyendo el volcán donde yo me encontraba, de los escombros sentí como el cíclope tomaba mi cuerpo con su mano derecha.

-Créeme Raziel, comerte sera mas repugnante para mí delo que será para ti.

**Discord POV:**

**-**Va a hacerlo?, ¿lo hará?... ¡Lo hizo! ¡SI! ¡Eso es!.

Artemius se comió a Raziel, el ya estaba acabado ahora y mi felicidad crecía a cada segundo.

-¡WUJU! ¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVISSIMO! ¡QUE SE REPITA! ¡QUE SE REPITA!.

Ahora si, jajaja mi futuro esta asegurado sin Raziel cerca, ya nada podrá detener mi régimen del caos eter...

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH.

¿Que?, ¿por qué Artemius grita de dolor? ¡EL YA HA GANADO!... ¡PERO QUE... ¡NO!, ¡MALDITA SEA!. Vi a Artemius sosteniéndose el estomago con su brazo, a los pocos segundos vi un brillo... no, era la hoja de la segadora que poco a poco abría el estomago del cíclope haciendo que mucha sangre saliera, pude ver a Raziel saliendo con... el intestino de Artemius en su boca... Creo que alfin perdió su cordura...

**Raziel POV:**

Salí del estomago de la bestia mientras jalaba el intestino de Artemius con mi boca, volé rapidamente a sus tobillos para volar alrededor de ellos enredando sus intestinos en sus tobillos y haciendo que pierda el balance, al terminar, Artemius iba a caer de cara pero yo me adelanté y lo embestí con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que este cayera de espaldas, aterrize en su pecho mientras me acercaba cada vez más a su corazón...

-¡NO RAZIEL! ¡NO LO HAGAS!.

-Torturaste a mis espectros por mas de un milenio, te mereces lo peor.

-¡NO RAZIEL ESPERA! Tu y yo podemos acabar con Discord, curame y se que podremos con el.

-Lo siento Artemius, pero la venganza es un plato que se disfruta solo.

Hice un pequeño corte en el pecho de Artemius y me metí en el...

**Discord POV:**

Esto es demasiado, el se parece demasiado a ''ese'' Demonio, no puedo evitar sentir repugnancia ante tal sadismo, maestro... como quisiera no haber to... ¿que rayos?, puedo ver que algo rojo esta saliendo poco al poco del pecho de Artemius, ¿acaso es sangre? un momento, ese es su...

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

No... esto es demasiado... Raziel le había arrancado el corazón a Artemius, pero las Venas y arterias estaban aún conectadas con él, Raziel empezó a apuñalarlo repetidas veces con su arma Espectral, los gritos de Artemius son tan fuertes que hacen temblar la tierra.

**Raziel Pov:**

Luego de dar la última puñalada al corazón del cíclope vi como este agonizaba, Artemius era inmortal, pero el no puede regenerarse, algo que me molestaba de él era su estúpido ojo, esa cosa me causo muchos problemas al inicio, volé hacia su boca y me adentré en ella, a los pocos segundos llegué a mi destino..

**Discord POV:**

Raziel se metió denuevo a la boca del cíclope, ¿que no fue suficiente?... un momento, el ojo de de Artemius se esta... ¿saliendo?, no, era Raziel, estaba empezando a arrancarle el ojo... desde adentro, vi como el ojo de Artemius no soportó mas y se cayó al suelo, Raziel salió bañado en sangre, en realidad no sabía si ese era el color de su pelaje o la sangre del cíclope.

**Raziel POV:**

Ya era suficiente, no quería arruinar mucho el último recuerdo de mi familia, hablaba de mi ''bufanda'' la cual removí un poco para absorber el alma de Artemius, una vez completo el proceso el cuerpo de Artemius desapareció, pero en su lugar quedó un gran cubo de metal, eso me extrañaba, talvez no pude verlo cuando me adentré en el ya que todo estaba oscuro. Volé alrededor del cubo, inspeccionándolo, en uno de los lados vi una doble puerta dorada con la imagen de una poni con una lanza.

Usé mi fuerza para abrirla y observe a una poni en el techo enredada en muchas enredaderas ella lucía como de mi edad, pero yo sabia que... ella era...

-¡LUCÍA! ¡RESISTE HERMANA YA VOY!.

Escupí una pequeña flama a las enredaderas y estas se quemaron soltando a mi hermana quien cayó al suelo, yo me acerqué a ella y por suerte seguía consciente.

-Hermana. Estas a salvo ahora -Le dije yo con un tono calmado-

-Jejejejeje ¿a salvo? -Ella tomó mi rostro con sus cascos y me miró a los ojos enojada- ¡A SALVO?, ¡TU DEJASTE QUE ESTO ME PASARA A MI!, ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE TU ME PROTEGERÍAS!. Jejeje ¿Creíste que lo olvidaría? ¡CREÍSTE QUE LO PERDONARÍA!.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Yo nunca te perdonaré, hermano.

Sentí como ella me atravesaba con algo mientras me empujaba fuertemente hasta que choqué con la pared del gran cubo de metal, al ver cuidadosamente vi que era una lanza de energía color rojo, la única forma de invocar esas armas era...

-Lucía... ¿acaso tu?...

-Así es Raziel, déjame contarte...

**Flashback:**

Era un día muy especial para una pequeña potrilla de 6 años en villa Nosgoth, ¿por qué?, pues porque su hermano vendría a visitarla, pero además de eso era el cumpleaños número 17 de este, mientras yo preparaba las cosas para tu fiesta, abriste la puerta, yo me puse muy feliz de volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, pero tu al ver todas las decoraciones...

-¿Que es esto? -Preguntaste-

-¡Hermanito arruinaste la sorpresa para tu cumpleaños!

-¿Cumpleaños?

-¡Claro! ¡Me esforcé mucho haciéndote un regalo, ¡toma!

Aunque yo no era una gran artista me encantaba dibujar y te regale un dibujo donde estábamos tu y yo abrazados y sonriendo, ¿y que hiciste tu?...

-¿Te gusta? ¡somos tu y yo! -Pensaba que te alegrarías pero tu..-

-Es una porquería.

-¿Eh? ¿no te gusta?.

Lagrimas salían de mis ojos al escuchar esas palabras tan rudas de tu parte, tu eras mi ejemplo a seguir, mi protector... ¡TU ERAS MI HERMANO!

-Es lo peor que he visto en mi vida, deberías dejar esos estúpidos sueños de convertirte en artista y hacer algo productivo con tu vida.

-Pe-pero.

-Nada de peros, es más, si vuelves a hacer una atrocidad como esta yo mismo me encargaré de dejarte paralítica, hermana.

No aguante más y corrí a mi habitación a llorar bajo mi almohada, sabía que mi madre fue a hablar contigo luego de ver tal escena, ¿pero tu que hiciste? le dijiste que era una vieja yegua que no pudo mantener a un semental a su lado que pusiera orden en esta casa y enseñara algo de disciplina, esa noche nuestra madre lloró, nunca la había escuchado llorar y eso me entristeció mas...

Días después de tu cumpleaños llegó la invasión, mataron a todos incluyendo a nuestra madre, a mi me cortaron la cabeza... Después de unos días volví a la vida, Discord me dijo que me daría una oportunidad para vivir, una oportunidad para vengarme de tí y la tomé... me volví una espectro muy especial, sin la debilidad al agua que ustedes tienen.

**Fin de Flashback.**

****-Nos heriste a mi y a nuestra madre, te odio Raziel, ¡TE ODIO!.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, había hecho llorar a mi madre y herí terriblemente a mi hermana.¿Y yo me creía con el derecho de vengarlos?, si yo no hubiera hecho nada de eso talvez pueda decir que los vengaría, pero no fue así... vengarlos... soy el mayor hipócrita que existe, entonces... ¿Cual es mi razón para seguir peleando?, o mejor dicho... ¿Cual es... mi razón para seguir viviendo?... Ya no las tenía mas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Arlei 1997: Amigo/a, DE VERDAD ME GUSTARÍA TU AYUDA, PERO MI FACEBOOK NO SE LO DOY A NADIE DE ESTA PAGINA DESPUÉS DE UN INCIDENTE QUE PASO (Ni muerto digo cual) PERO SI QUIERES CREATE UNA CUENTA AQUÍ Y ASÍ LO CONVERSAMOS**

* * *

Disclaimer: My little pony no me pertenece sino a Hasbro y a Lauren faust

El** ultimo Espectro...**

**Capitulo cuatro..**

The Cutie Mark Chronicles parte 2:

Me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, ¿o acaso era entre la lanza y la pared?, eso no importa ahora. Mi hermana me odia, hice llorar a mi madre, todo es mi culpa... No, no solo yo tengo la culpa, Discord también la tiene, si el no me hubiera obligado a convertirme en un espectro mi corazón no se hubiera vuelto lo suficientemente rígido como para herir a mis familiares con mis palabras, todo empezó con Discord y su estúpida idea de sumir a Equestria en el caos eterno... Aunque si el no hubiera detenido a...

-¡Mírame! -Gritó mi hermana-

Ella me tomó con sus cascos de la cabeza y me arrojo contra el techo del gran cubo de metal, a continuación ella me arrojo su lanza al pecho dejándome clavado en el techo... La lanza explotó y yo caí al suelo...

-Ah, perdóname hermana -Dije mientras recuperaba mi compostura- Se que no debí haberles hablado así.

-¿Ahora pides perdón?, eres un hipócrita Raziel, aunque es bueno que aceptes tu muerte.

Ella se acercó con una nueva lanza de energía hacia mí, levantó su lanza para poder acabarme, a escasos centímetros de darme en el corazón yo detuve la lanza con mis cascos.

-Pero que...

-Escúchame hermana, Discord te esta volviendo malvada y sin corazón, justo como lo hizo conmigo... por favor no caigas en sus trampas.

-¿Me dices a mi la que no tiene corazón?, ¡JA! los siglos en ese lago si te volvieron loco -Esta no era mi hermana, Discord le había lavado el cerebro, si algo sabía de mi hermana es que ella si sabía perdonar cuando alguien admitía sus equivocaciones... tengo que recuperarla de alguna forma-

-Escúchame Lucía, esta no eres tu, tu eras una pony amable, divertida y muy alegre... ¡Tu no eres así como estas ahora!.

-¡CÁLLATE! -Me gritó-

-¡ESCÚCHAME!... Discord esta jugando con nosotros, quiere que nos enfrentemos para que nos matemos mutuamente y así sumir a Equestria en el caos eterno... Juntos, nosotros podríamos...

No pude terminar ya que sentí como Lucía me golpeó la cara haciendo que saliera volando hacia una de las paredes del cubo de metal...

-Te haré ver la luz hermana -Me dije a mi mismo- ¡AUNQUE TENGA QUE ROMPERTE LAS PATAS PARA QUE ME ESCUCHES!

Me abalance al combate al igual que mi hermana, ambos chocábamos nuestras armas repetidas veces casi tratando de... matar al otro, Lucía trato de apuñalarme con su lanza pero yo me moví a un lado para luego darle una fuerte estocada en el abdomen con la segadora. Ella se detuvo en seco y dejo caer su lanza de energía que al tocar el suelo de desintegró, mi hermana no se movía, yo retire mi arma de ella para observar su mirada sin vida y el hilo de sangre que corría por su boca.

-No... que he hecho, he perdido a lo que me quedaba de familia...

Miles de pensamientos rondaban en mi cabeza, pero el más importante era: ¿Acaso no podía pensar en otro movimiento?, talvez alejarla usando mis poderes psíquicos o inmovilizarla con un embrujo, ¡Pero tenía que apuñalarla! ¡Porque rayos lo hice! ¿Acaso no pienso en otra cosa que no sea matar?... Sinceramente esperaba salvarla y al menos poder decirle que aunque ella me odie aún así yo la seguiré querien...

-¡Ah!

Escuche el grito de guerra de mi hermana... ella se abalanzó sobre mi y me arrojo al suelo para luego posicionarse encima de mi, tomó mi cabeza con sus cascos y empezó a estrellarla contra el suelo repetidas veces... Como pude olvidarme de que ella es un Espectro de un nivel superior, nosotros no podemos morir tan fácilmente. Yo golpeé su rostro haciendo que ella se desconcentrara para yo apuñalarla en la cabeza pero ella se protegió justo a tiempo con su lanza, cuando nuestras armas chocaron nos cegó una luz brillante.

A los pocos segundos abrí mis ojos y pude observar que ya no nos encontrábamos en el cubo de metal, ahora estábamos en una gran plataforma flotante a varios metros del suelo.

-¿Uno de tus trucos hermana? -Pregunté-

-Yo no hice esto, no recité ningún embrujo de tele-transportación -Dijo ella, ella observaba a los alrededores como si eso fuera a darle una respuesta.

-Hmp, pues no creo que sea Discord sentado en una silla flotante comiendo palomitas ¿no?.

-¡Oye como rayos lo supiste!

Escuche la voz de Discord y mire arriba donde el se encontraba observándonos en una silla flotante comiendo palomitas. Solo una palabra venía a mi mente luego de ver que Discord era tan predecible...

-Idiota.

-Solo fue una casualidad... ¡Lucía! ¡acabalo!.

-¿En serio eres tan predecible? -Preguntó mi hermana-

-¡Ese no es el punto!.

-Por favor -Dije yo- Solo falta que su idea de caos eterno sean casas al revés, nubes de algodón de azúcar que hacen llover chocolate, conejos con patas de antílope, maíz que se vuelve palomitas, día y noche aleatorios, jajajajaja.

-Si, solo faltaría que nombre a su hija Screwball jejeje -Agregó Lucía-

-Ehm... b-bueno... y-yo...

-Oh por Celestia -Dije yo- ¿En serio? Jajajajajaja, ¡eres patético viejo!.

-¿Y yo estoy sirviendo a este tonto? o mejor dicho, ¿a una niña de 5 años? -Dijo mi hermana conteniendo sus risas-

-¡Como se atreven!.

-Jajajaja, osea que para esto te robaste los poderes de... -Dije yo pero me abstuve de concluir mi oración-

-¿Que el que? -Preguntó mi hermana-

Diablos... había hablado de más, me mantuve callado mientras observaba a Discord con su rostro rojo de Ira.

-¡SUFICIENTE! -Sorprendentemente Discord se enojó a tal punto de querer mutilarme-

**Discord POV:**

Ya era demasiado, este tonto había colmado mi paciencia... ¿Pero por qué no lo pensé antes?, el es mi espectro y si quiero puedo quitarle sus poderes y convertirlo en un poni común y corriente... Me concentré y mire fijamente a Raziel, su cuerpo brillo fuertemente mientras se preguntaba que le pasaba, un gran orbe de energía salió de su cuerpo y se dirigió a Lucía envolviendola en una luz brillante... Le había dado sus poderes a mi nuevo espectro... El ultimo Espectro.

_*Solo lograste condenarte maldito malnacido Jajajajaja.*_

Escuche una voz... esa voz tétrica y escalofriante solo podría ser de...

**Raziel POV:**

No... esto no puede ser... ¿ya no soy un espectro?... ¿moriré a manos de mi hermana?, maldición... ¡MALDICIÓN!

Sentí como mi hermana me arrojó al suelo y se posiciono encima de mí, empezó a golpearme con sus cascos a cada segundo-

*Un golpe*

-Me abandonaste -Dijo ella-

*Otro golpe*

-Heriste mis sentimientos

*Otro golpe*

-¡También los de nuestra madre! -Pude ver como lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras decía esto-

*Otro golpe*

-¡Hiciste que me volviera una asesina!

*Otro golpe*

-¡Me quitaste mi infancia!

*Otro golpe*

Con cada golpe pude sentir que se contenía mucho, sino ya me hubiera arrancado la cabeza con el primer golpe.

Ella tomó mi cuerpo y se dispuso a saltar de la plataforma... cuando aterrizamos ella uso mi cuerpo para amortiguar su caída... mi cuerpo estaba prácticamente destruido y al borde de la muerte.

-Pelea...

-...

-¡PELEA!

Ella estuvo apunto de golpearme otra vez, pero Discord la tomo del cuello antes de que lo hiciera.

-Tengo mejores planes para el -Dijo Discord-

-¡Suéltame! ¡estamos del mismo lado!.

-Pequeña ilusa, solo te usé para poder debilitarlo, tu sólo eras un huésped temporal para los poderes de Raziel -Dijo el estrujando aún más el cuello de mi hermana-

-Maldito... ¡ Déjala ir! -Dije yo aún recostado en el suelo cubierto por mi propia sangre-

-Oh vamos Raziel... ella casi te mata, te dejaré decidir su destino, ¿te parece?... Hm... Creo que será en otra ocasión, mantener este embrujo es realmente difícil...

-¡Suéltame!... ¡Raziel! -Girtó mi hermana-

-¡Lucía!

* * *

**Fin de sueño.**

Desperté y caí fuertemente al suelo, ahora ya no tenía mis poderes mas y no pude mantenerme en el techo...

-Ehm, ¿estás bien?.

Vi a Lady Fluttershy mirándome preocupada, esa caída pudo haberme matado ahora.

-Si -Dije yo levantándome- No se preocupe Lady Fluttershy-

-Oh, bueno... sólo vine para saber si... pues... si te gu-gustaría d-desayunar co-conmigo.

-Por supuesto, sería un placer.

Ambos nos dirigimos al comedor, una vez allí empezamos a desayunar... Un poco de pan, manzanas, jugo de naranja y un poco de mantequilla para acompañar. Mientras desayunaba pude notar como Lady Fluttershy me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa...

-_¿Por que me mirara tanto? ¿Acaso tengo algo en los dientes? -Pensé- Oh tal vez ella..._

_**Fluttershy POV:**  
_

-_Creo que si le gusto el desayuno, me alegro, me esmeré tanto en que fuera de su agrado y su linda cara de satisfacción me hace muy feliz... Ay no, en que estoy pensado... M-me estoy sonrojando..._

_**Raziel POV:**  
_

_-Oh tal vez ella... ¡Sabe que ya no soy un espectro!, maldita sea, su cara está muy roja... de seguro es por la ira y las ganas de golpearme y..._

_**Fluttershy Pov:**  
_

_**-**B-bueno, en el incidente con Filomena he pasado unos buenos ratos con Raziel, además, el no es tan mal poni si pudo defenderme así de alguien que pudo eliminarlo por completo... Oh por Celestia... me estoy sonrojando aún mas..._

_**Raziel POV:**  
_

_**-**Luego de eso ella de seguro me arrancará la cabeza, la pondrá en una estaca y se paseará con ella por todo PonyVille, no sabía que ella era tan malvada..._

_**Fluttershy POV:**  
_

_**-**Ta-talvez podamos dar un paseo después, quizás conocernos mejor y charlar un rato... Aunque no sé de que hablarle a un chico, talvez deba dejarlo hablar a el primero... Y talvez luego..._

_**Raziel POV:**  
_

_**-**Luego hará collares con mis huesos y una manta con mi piel, mientras pone mis ojos en un frasco para comérselos después..._

_**Fluttershy POV:**  
_

_-Hasta ahora no había notado que Raziel es..._

_**Raziel POV:**  
_

_-Hasta ahora no había notado que Fluttershy era..._

_**Fluttershy POV:**  
_

_-Un chico muy apuesto.._

_**Raziel POV:**  
_

_**-**¡Una completa zorra!_

* * *

**_Y ahí lo dejo, perdón por la tardanza, pero creo que voy a tardar un poco en subir un nuevo capítulo, estoy estudiando para un examen importante (Si no apruebo me echan de la casa T-T)_**

**_Bueno cya_**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: My little pony no me pertenece sino a Hasbro y a Lauren faust

El** ultimo Espectro...**

**Capitulo cuatro..**

The Cutie Mark Chronicles parte 3:

Con mis poderes idos, una Fluttershy con una mente asesina y nada de apoyo, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, cualquier movimiento en falso sería fatal...

**Flutterhsy Pov:**

-_M-me está mirando... Creo que debería seguir los consejos de Rarity._

**Raziel Pov:**

**-**Esta muy callada Lady Fluttershy, ¿pasa algo? -Pregunté-

-¿Que?... oh, no pasa nada, solo estaba pensando en... Ehm, Raziel.

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Por que no tienes tus alas y por que tienes una Cutie Mark? -Preguntó Lady Fluttershy-

-_Hmp, actúa como si no lo supiera, mejor le sigo el juego -Pensé- _Lo que sucede es que me estoy camuflando con un embrujo para pasar desapercibido, nada fuera de lo común.

-Oh, ya veo.

El comedor se lleno de un silencio muy incomodo, Lady Fluttershy me miraba por unos segundos y luego bajaba la mirada, creo que aquí viene el golpe...

-Ehm... R-raziel -Dijo Ella con la cara muy roja-

-Dígame.

-T-te gu-gustaría ayudarme a ali-alimentar a los animales del lago?.

Esto era una extraña petición, ¡Ya lo tengo!, ¡de seguro ella quiere matarme y arrojar mi cadáver al lago!, muy astuta Lady Fluttershy, ¡pero yo lo soy más!, seré yo quien acabe con su vida en ese lago.

-Me parece una buena idea, sí me gustaría ir con usted.

Al decir eso pude ver una gran sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de Lady Fluttershy, por suerte Discord nos enseñó como defendernos por si nuestros poderes se bloqueaban. Lady Fluttershy tomo una cubeta y luego le dijo a un pequeño conejo blanco que se encargara de todo mientras ella estaba afuera, el pequeño conejo asintió y ambos partimos.

**Fluttershy Pov:**

_-Muy bien, ya llegué hasta aquí y no puedo echarme para atrás -Me dije en mis pensamientos- Debo seguir uno de los consejos de Rarity..._

Haste la difícil.

**Raziel POV:**

Que extraño, Lady Fluttershy aceleró el paso, me está dejando atrás... Será mejor seguirla, Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca. Empece a ir al mismo paso que Fluttershy y me pegué a ella, estábamos muy cerca, tanto que nuestros flancos chocaban de vez en cuando mientras trotábamos hacia el lago, el rostro de Fluttershy estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Ella trató de acelerar el paso pero lo evite pegándome más a ella mientras todos en Ponyville nos miraban con unas raras sonrisas.

**Fluttershy Pov:**

¿C-como se supone que me haga la difícil si el se sigue pegando a mi?

**Raziel Pov:**

Luego de unos minutos llegamos al susodicho lago, Lady Fluttershy puso la cubeta cerca de la orilla del lago, en la cubeta habían migajas que ella empezó a recoger con su boca y arrojar al lago, en cuestión de segundos una gran cantidad de peces y tortugas estaban comiendo...

-Veo que le gusta mucho la fauna Lady Fluttershy -Dije-

-Oh... bueno, es mi talento especial, soy muy buena con los animales -Dijo ella sonriente-

Demasiado buena si me lo preguntan, ¿acaso ella será...

-¿Quieres intentarlo Raziel? -Dijo Fluttershy sacándome de mis pensamientos, ella notó mi mirada seria y bajo su cabeza al parecer algo avergonzada mientras hacia pequeños círculos en la tierra con su pezuña derecha- B-bueno, si quieres.

-Me encantaría intentarlo -Me acerqué a la cubeta y recogí unas cuantas migajas con mi boca, luego las arroje al lago para poder ver ver a las criaturas de allí alimentarse, de cierta forma esto era algo... divertido, no pude evitar sonreír un poco-

**Fluttershy PoV:**

_-E-está sonriendo, creo que debería seguir el consejo supremo de Rarity._

_**Flashback:**  
_

_-Querida Fluttershy para robarte el corazón del semental de tus sueños solo tienes que noquearlo con el mazo de tus encantos._

_**Fin de flashback.**_

**Raziel PoV:**

Nunca me había sentido tan en paz, Lady Fluttershy no es mala, he estado alucinando mucho desde que perdí mis poderes. Ella es una pony muy amable incapaz de dañar a alguien, Je, y pensándolo bien ella es algo... boni...

-Ehm... ¿Raziel?

**-**¿Si Lady Flutter... shy?

No pude creer lo que veía, Lady Fluttershy tenía en sus pezuñas un mazo gigante 2 veces mas grande que ella.

-Ehm... pu... ¿puedo noquearte con esto?

-¿Eh?

-Por favor, no te muevas o fallaré.

En que demonios me he...

*PUM*

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe fallido de Lady Fluttershy, la cabeza del mazo había aterrizado a unos centímetros cerca de mi levantando una nube de humo lo suficientemente grande como para escapar al pueblo, no creo que sea capáz de matarme allí...¿¡O si?

Corrí hacia el pueblo, miré atrás mientras corría para ver a Lady Fluttershy tratando de levantar el mazo, al llegar a PonyVille seguí corriendo esquivando a todos los pobladores, casi choco con Lady Rarity, pude esquivar a Lady Twilight quien leía un libro de ''Como lidiar con demonios que hayan pasado un tormento de 1000 años y ahora estén devuelta por venganza'' _Autor: ''Princesa Luna.'' _, que libro más exacto, mientras corría pude sentir un gran peso extra en mi lomo, al mirar pude ver que Lady Pinkie Pie estaba parada allí, me detuve..

-Lady Pinkie Pie, ¿que hace allí arriba? -Pregunté-

-¿Y tu que haces allí abajo? -Respondió ella alegre como siempre-

-Oh bueno, escapo de mi intempestiva muerte a manos de una pegaso psicópata ¿y usted?

-Tengo que ir a Sugar Cube Corner para hacer más Cupcakes, oye ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? ¡así podrías probar tu primer Cupcake! me encantará ver tu cara cuando comas uno.

-Muy tentadora su oferta, me encantará ir, bueno, si es que sobrevivo.

-Muy bien, ¡suerte!

Lady Pinkie Pie se bajó de mi lomo y siguió su camino, no estoy de acuerdo con los demás ponis... a ella no le falta un tornillo... sino cientos. Ahora mi objetivo es recuperar mis poderes de alguna forma, porque si me atrevo a dormir de nuevo es más que seguro que Discord envíe mi alma a ese infierno para matarme, creo que tendré que rogar por la ayuda de las princesas en esta ocasión. No puedo darme el lujo de morir por mi estúpido orgullo, si tengo que unirme con las princesas y los elementos de la armonía para derrotarlo pues que así sea, ese maldito loco propasó el limite cuando usó a mi hermana en mi contra.

Seguí caminando undiendome en mis pensamientos hasta que llegué a un pequeño parque que contaba con una fuente en el medio. Me senté en una de las bancas a meditar un poco de mi vida, mis objetivos...Si matara a Discord... ¿que haría después el resto de mi vida?, Ecuestria no necesita guerreros experimentados en artes oscuras, con lo guardias reales basta, tampoco necesitan asesinos. Este lugar se havuelto demasiado pacífico... que haré cuando haya cumplido mi cometido... ¿matarme?.

Me sumía cada vez más en mis pensamientos hasta que cierta pegaso me interrumpió abruptamente.

-Ehm... Raziel ¿puedo hablarte un segundo? -Dijo Lady Fluttershy-

-Por supuesto.

Ella no traía ese mazo consigo, parecia no tener ningún arma letal escondida...

-Qui-quiero disculparme por lo de... pues... el mazo gigante.

-Disculpas aceptadas, ¿pero puedo preguntarle por que lo hizo?

-Pues...

**Flashback de Fluttershy:**

Me encontraba en Ponyville buscando a Raziel con el mazo que tomé prestado de AppleJack, busqué por todos lados y no lo encontré pero ya casi al momento de rendirme Rarity se acercó a mi.

-Fluttershy querida -Dijo ella- ¿haces algún trabajo de carpintería?

Suspiré

-No, de hecho busco a Raziel para poder noquearlo con esto -Respondí-

Vi la cara de confusión de Rarity para que luego ella pusiera una cara de preocupación

-Que-querida, ¿para que quieres noquear a Raziel con eso? -Pregunto Rarity nerviosamente-

-Es que tu me dijiste que lo hiciera si es que quería conquistar a un chico.

-¡Por Celestia Fluttershy! ¡me refería a que lo impactaras con tus encantos femenino no que lo mataras!

-Oh no, de seguro piensa que soy una loca.

Listo, mi oportunidad con Raziel se esfumó por completo, espante al primer semental que me gusta y lo peor de todo es que de seguro debe creerme una maniática.

-Querida -Rarity puso una pezuña en mi hombro para reconfortarme- Me agrada que tengas sentimientos por Raziel pero... ¿no crees que el es muy mayor para ti?

-Pero si el solo tiene 17 años y yo 16 -Respondí-

-Fluttershy -Suspiró Rarity- el tiene 1017 años de edad.

-El estuvo muerto por 1000 años y eso no cuenta, yo más lo veo como un viajero del tiempo.

-Bueno querida, creo que no puedo decir nada contra esa lógica -Rarity solo sonrió- Mira, ahora mismo Raziel debe estarse preguntado por que lo atacas, así que dada la situación deberas decirle toda la verdad.

-¿To-toda? -Eso significaba... ¿confesarme?-

-Exacto, estoy segura que el entenderá.

**Fin de flashback.**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó -Finalizó Lady Fluttershy-

Yo solo me quedé con la boca abierto por lo que había pasado, no resistí más la curiosidad y tuve que preguntarle.

-Lady Fluttershy... ¿Que hace?

-¿Eh? -Dijo ella observándome algo desorientada-

-Me refiero a que cuando yo le pregunté ''Por que quería golpearme'' usted respondió ''Pués...'' y luego se quedó mirando al cielo por 30 segundos y luego dijo ''Y eso fue lo que pasó''.

Lady Fluttershy golpeó su cara con su pezuña izquierda.

-Lo lamento -Dijo ella-

-No se preocupe, todos cometemos errores.

Las siguientes horas ambos nos las pasábamos platicando, ella me contó como Lady Rainbow Dash hizo el legendario Sonic Rainboom, estaba impresionado, esa clase de velocidad yo no podía lograr a mi 100%, era obvio que volar era su talento especial, y hablando de eso aún recuerdo las palabras del oráculo, la reencarnación de Tartarus el amo de las bestias es una de las 6 ponis, y la que más encaja en esa descripción sería Lady Fluttershy, pero si mal no recuerdo Tartarus era un dragón deforme, y los ponis y los dragones no pueden concebir desde que se eliminó la gema de fuego. Tendría que posar mi atención en dragones, uno que este siempre rodeado de bestias salvajes claro está.

-Oye Raziel, Pinkie Pie me dijo que debemos ir a Sugar Cube Corner dentro de unas horas para reunirnos con las demás.

-Me parece bien -Contesté, algo de relajación me caería bien después de este día tan agitado-

-Muy bien... Ehm, que tal si me ayudas a llevar a los patitos al lago... bueno, si quieres.

-Me encataría, pero quisiera meditar un poco si no le molesta, pero la veré en Sugar Cube Corner en unas horas.

-Esta bien

Lady Fluttershy se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir volando... Otra vez este sentimiento, creo que algo anda mal conmigo, al menos esto no esta afectando mi ¡ARGHH! mi cabeza duele, pero que puede estar pasan ¡ARGHH! mis dolores incrementan, tomo mi cabeza con mis pezuñas mientras siento el dolor punzante en mi cabeza incrementando a cada segundo, ya no puedo más...

**3 horas después...**

Despierto algo desconcertado, mi cabeza me da vueltas, intento levantarme pero vuelvo a caer, al parecer estaba pisando una de mis... ¿alas? ¿te-tengo alas?, efectivamente, al revisar bien pude notar que mis alas regresaron, pero eran algo diferente, ya no parecían las de murciélago sino de dragón, el esqueleto de las alas era de color dorado al igual que las articulaciones que iban por la membrana que era de color negro, cada vez que batía mis alas se formaban unos pequeños rayos alrededor de ellas y eso no era todo... de alguna manera me sentía más... ¿poderoso?, sentía que podía extinguir una especie en tan solo minutos, aunque me preguntaba una y otra vez de donde provenía ese poder tuve que acortar mis pensamientos ya que había quedado en ir a Sugar Cube Corner para una reunión especial con mis amigas... ¿amigas? creo que estoy dándoles demasiada confianza conmigo.

-Probaré un embrujo para tele...

No terminé mi frase ya que en menos de un parpadeo me encontraba en mi destino, vaya, con estos poderes ahora si pienso en teletransportarme lo hago, eso me evita el estar diciendo complicados embrujos en Árabe.

-¡Hey Raziel! llegas justo a tiempo para empezar la reunión -Dijo Lady Applejack en su tono campirano de siempre-

-Claro, pero podría pregutarles de que se tra...

-¡Wow! ¡que geniales alas nuevas Raziel! -Dijo Lady Rainbow Dash- Me gustaría ver como vuelan esos bebes, que me dices, ¿una carrera luego de la reunión?

-Me encantaría pero me temo que no podría ganarle a la que realizo el legendario Sonic Rainboom -Contesté-

-Te contaron esa historia ¿eh?.

-Ehm... fui yo Rainbow Dash -Confesó Lady Fluttershy- Lo lamento

-No te preocupes, mientras más ponis sepan de mis hazañas mejor, bueno, poni o demonio o dragón, enserio viejo ¿que eres tu? me confundes.

Todos los presentes soltamos una carcajada, es bueno reírse de vez en cuando pero nuestra risa fue interrumpida por 3 pequeñas potrillas que entraron.

-¡Rainbow Dash estás aquí! -Dijo una pequeña pegaso color naranja y de melena magenta-

-Escuché que quieren oír mi historia -Dijo la aludida acercándose a las 3 potrillas-

-No sabes lo que he pasado hoy para escuchar esa historia.

Lady Rainbow Dash miró a la pequeña pegaso algo enternecida y luego comenzó con su historia

-Todo pasó en una carrera en la escuela de vuelo y contra todas las posibilidades defender el honor de Fluttershy. Apenas comenzamos dejé a mis contrincantes atrás, nunca había volado así, una libertad como nunca había sentido. La velocidad, la adrenalina, el viento en mi melena... Me encantó... y mucho, pero me distraje y mi otro contrincante me empujo haciendo que perdiera velocidad, el se adelanto bastante a mí, pero yo no me quedaría atrás así que volé lo más rápido posible... y resultó que lo que más me gustaba de volar rápido... ¡era ganar!. Volaba a una velocidad tan increíble que rebase a mi adversario, pero seguía acelerando hasta que ¡BOOM!... Muchos pensaron que el Sonic Rain Boom era un mito, y ese día, cuando descubrí la velocidad, probé que la leyenda era real haciendo posible lo imposible. Y así pequeñas es como se obtiene una Cutie Mark.

-Wow -Dijeron las tres en asombro, debo admitir que la historia me impresionó a mi también, es decir, ella lo hizo cuando era apenas una potrilla, quien se imagina que tan rápida se volverá con el paso del tiempo-

-Un segundo -Interrumpió Fluttershy- Yo escuché esa explosión, vi el arco iris también, si no hubieras asustado a los animales no hubiera descubierto que podía comunicarme con ellos y no hubiera obtenido mi Cutie Mark.

-Yo también la escuche -Dijo Lady Pinkie Pie- y vi el hermoso arcoiris que me enseño sonreír.

-Antes de tener mi Cutie Mark -Tomaba la palabra Lady AppleJack- vi un arcoiris que apuntaba a casa, apuesto a que fue tu Sonic Rainboom.

-También hubo una explosión que no pude explicar cuando obtuve mi Cutie Mark -Dijo Lady Rarity-

-¡Esto es asombroso! -Dijo Lady Twilight- Si esa explosión no hubiese pasado yo hubiera reprobado mi examen de admisión, Rainbow Dash, apuesto a que tu me ayudaste a obtener mi marca.

Todas se abalanzaron sobre Lady Rainbow Dash para darle un abrazo grupal, esto era increíble, ellas compartían un vínculo antes de siquiera conocerse, esa si que es una gran coincidencia. Ahora que lo pienso ni mi hermana ni yo tuvimos oportunidad de obtener nuestras Cutie Marks, nunca experimentamos el júbilo de saber cual era nuestro talento especial... Ambos nos convertimos en demonios... Aveces el destino te juega broma muy pesadas.

-¡Oye Raziel! -Escuché a Lady Rainbow Dash llamarme-

-¿Si? -Pregunté-

-¡Como obtuviste tú tu Cutie Mark?

Vi mi flanco y pude ver una Cutie Mark allí, ahora que lo recuerdo Fluttershy me dijo que tenía una Cutie Mark en la mañana, mi Cutie Mark era el cráneo de un dragón envuelto en llamas verdes.

-Ehm... no es una historia apta para potrillas -Respondí secamente-

-Aww -Dijeron las 3 tristemente al unísono-

-Por cierto Lady Pinkie Pie, ¿por qué quería que nos reuniéramos aquí? -Pregunté-

-¡Oh!

Ella se fue y regresó en un parpadeo, con una especie de postre color rosa.

-Ehm... ¿que es eso?.

-¡Esto es un Cupcake especialmente echo para ti! -Dijo Enérgicamente-

Ella me entregó el Cupcake y por supuesto que yo le di un pequeño mordisco, empezaba a saborearlo y ¡Santos cielos!, era el mejor postre que he probado en toda mi maldita vida, cada mordisco que daba hacía que sonriera.

-¡LE GUSTA LE GUSTA! -Dijo Lady Pikie Pie rebotando por toda la habitación-

-Es increíble que haya vivido sin estos Cupcakes toda mi vida... ¿tienes más?

Y así pasamos el resto de la tarde, comiendo Cupcakes, riendo de las ocurrencias de Pinkie Pie y además cada una de ellas me contó como consiguieron sus Cuite Marks, pensándolo bien ahora mismo estoy pasando los mejores momentos de mi vida mientras mi hermana está allá afuera con Discord, no puedo evitar el sentir tal rabia por ese maldito, arruino mi vida y la de mi familia, pero ahora me las pagará todas, lo malo es que aún no me acostumbro del todo a estos nuevos poderes y aunque son más fuerte de los que tenía antes, sin control, no alcanzo ni el 20% de mis poderes como Espectro.

La noche cayó y todos regresamos a nuestros respectivos hogares, ahora me encontraba solo con Lady Fluttershy en su pequeña casa...

-Hoy fue un día incríble, ¿no lo crees así Raziel?.

-Si, pienso lo mismo Lady Fluttershy.

-Bueno, te veré mañana.

Lady Fluttershy se acercaba a mi lentamente supongo que quería despedirse con besándome la mejilla...

_**Mátala..**_

¿Eh? ¿que fue eso?

-Lady Fluttershy escu...

Fui silenciado... al querer encarar a Lady Flutterhsy para poder hablarle accidentalmente provoqué que su tierno beso en la mejilla se tornara en un beso en los labios, nos quedamos así por tan sólo 2 segundos pero para mi fue una eternidad... Lady Fluttershy se dio cuenta rápidamente y se separó de mi, ella cubría su rostro con su melena y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación rapidamente... yo aún me preguntaba... ¿que pasó?, me sentía confundido, jamás había experimentado algo así, mi primer beso. Estaba muy feliz por lo ocurrido, pero al recordar la expresión de sorpresa de Lady Fluttershy pude notar que ese también era su primer beso... lo desperdicio con un tipo como yo... creo... que debería disculparme con ella mañana.

Me recosté en el sofá e intente dormir, pero no podía dado a mis nuevas alas, no estaba muy acostumbrado a ellas y era muy incómodo cuando tratas de adaptarte, pasó alrededor de una hora y me levante, salí de la casa de Lady Fluttershy y empezé a contemplar la luna... siempre me había gustado.

-La luna -Dije- Tan blanca y hermosa... pero... parece mas redonda que antes.

-¡Me estás llamando gorda?!

Escuché una voz proveniente de cielo, al mirar pude ver con claridad que la princesa Luna se acercaba a mi con cara de pocos amigos.

-Princesa Luna, ¿a que debo este ho...

-¡CALLA! -Me interrumpió- ¡SABEMOS LO QUE ERES Y A DIFERENCIA DE MI HERMANA NOSOTROS NO PERDONAMOS TAN FÁCILMENTE!

-Princesa Luna, dejeme expli...

-¡SILENCIO! ¡DAME UNA BUENA RAZÓN PARA NO...

Ella no terminó su frase, La princesa empezó a observarme y luego gruñó, cerró los ojos por un momento y luego habló calmadamente.

-Te pareces mucho a ''él''.

-¿A quién?.

-Debo contarte esto Raziel ya que es necesario para que no ocurra lo que pasó desde el inicio.

-¿Contarme que? ¿Y a que inicio se refiere?.

-Al inicio de todo, dime... ¿conoces la Leyenda del Dragón oscuro?

-Un poco, el fue un tirano que gobernaba Ecuestria hasta que ustedes lo vencieron -Respondí-

-Eso ni se acerca a la verdad, ni mi hermana ni yo lo vencimos, Discord lo hizo..

-¿Discord? -Estoy confundido-

-Discord traicionó a su propio maestro... todo comenzó en...

* * *

Y ahí lo dejo, perdonen la demora pero tuve muchos problemas con la universidad, este capitulo lo hice muy rapido para no dejarlos con la espera así que si ven algún error haganmelo saber para corregirlo

Bueno cya


End file.
